Chase That Ring
by corral's lifeRKIN
Summary: Inuyasha proposes to Kagome and she says yes! They tell their friends but they still have other enemies. What if their enemies think it's some kind of power and decide to take it.
1. The Proposal

**Hiya guys! I'm still the friend. Now before I mention this in like every chapter. The author dosn't want to write stories ever since some incident so she gave me the ff thingy. So now i'm writing stories. yay! The only thing is that I never know how to start these things off but oh well. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chappie 1: The Proposal**

Kagome was playing with Shippo and Kilalanear a lake. Inuyasha was watching them as they played and jumped in the air with excitement. Inuyasha walked up to the three and took a deep breath. 'Ok here it goes. You can do this Inuyasha. It's just like her mother said.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Flashback:

_"Inuyasha what are you going to do with all that money again?" Sota asked. _

_"I'm going to buy a ring for Kagome and aske her to be my mate." Inuyasha explained. Inuyasha and Sota were at the mall looking for a jewlry store._

_"You mean marry?" Asked Sota with a smile._

_"Yeah. Thats why I have been working for your grandpa."_

_"But you just undust the shelves and sweeped the floor and-...hm I guess you do deserved the money." Sota said thinking back. "Well atleast she's out of school now. Did you tell my mother?" _

_"Yup I got her to accept. So now i'm joining your family kid."_

_Inuyasha and Sota found a jewlry store and Inuyasha hesitated to enter. Sota knew and pulled on his hand and dragged him in the store._

_"Look for a ring that you like." Sota said pushing him._

_Inuyasha entered and looked at many rings. Then one caught his eye. It was gold with small ruby diamonds surrounding a not to big saphire daimond. 'Wow that's shiny, really shiny.' Inuyasha thought._

_"Hey Sota I want that one." Inuyasha said pointing to the ring._

_"Ok grab it and lets buy it." Sota said excited. The two arrived home after paying for the ring. "Mom we're home!" Sota yelled. _

_His mother came in and had a warm smile. "Hello Inuyasha did you buy the ring?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and showed her the ring. "Inuyasha thats so beutiful. Kagome will love it"_

_"Thanks." Inuyasha said blushing and scratchig his head._

_"Now here's what you do. You take Kagome to a romantic spot and you bend down on one knee. You aske her to marry you and just wait for her answer." She explained. Inuyasha nodded and headed for the well._

End flashback

* * *

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. And was sweating. 

"Shippo, Kilala can you find Miroku and Sango I need to talk with Kagome." Inuyasha said as calmly as possible. Shippo looked at him for a while.

"Ok but no tricks." Shippo said running with Kilala.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome to find her smiling. It made him blush a little bit.

"Kagome can you walk with me to the lake?" He asked shyly.

"Sure Inuyasha but what do you want to talk about?" Kagome said walking.

Inuyasha said nothing till they were at the lake for sure. The sun was setting and it was a perfect romantic spot.

"Ok we're at the lake what do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome now that Naraku has died i've been thinking to take a break from all this fighting." Inuyasha started off.

"I know i've been thinking the same. I'm planning to go home since I have no reason to be here." Kagome said sadly.

"Well what if there was a reason?" Inuyasha asked with hope in is eyes.

Kagome was getting suspicious. "Where are you getting at Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I want you to stay with me." Inuyasha said.

"Well I am out of school so I guess I can come visit." Kagome said with no clue.

"I meant stay with me forever." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's eyes and knew he meant it. She was about to say something when she saw Inuyasha bending down on one knee. He took out the ring and it was really shiny to Kagome as her eyes widened.

"Oh my god." Kagome started off.

"Kagome I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kagome thought for a minuit. 'Mom what did you do to Inuyasha?' Kagome thought playfully. "Sure Inuyasha. I'll marry you."

Inuyasha got up quickly and gave Kagome a quick kiss.

"Great lets tell the others." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand. The tworan together holding hands.

**I'm sorry I get really emo during these things. Sry about that. I'm cutting it short just to start off with the first chapter ok. But trust me i'll get down to the real stuff next chapter. But please send me reviews. bye. (Hugs and kisses to all my reviewers)**


	2. Stolen Ring

**Hey people i'm back! My cousins r still here but i can't wait n e more. So i'm gonna update. Now before i start i wanna let u all know tha-**

**bro: Whatyou didn't update because you didn't want to.**

**me: Lies! wait, how the hell did you enter my room. I had it locked.**

**bro: I'm your brother, I have my ways.**

**me: r u still pissed off because i pantsed you infront of everyone at christmas?**

**bro: Hey you drank all thecoke and got hyper. So i don't blame you.**

**me: I only did itcause you were acting like a tottal dick to me.**

**bro:lili shut up and write the damn story.**

**me: mumbles i'll let my reviewers know later**

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the village and were excited to tell their friends the exciting news. They ran in the hut and there were Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede.

"Guys, guys guess what!" Inuyasha started.

"You proposed to Kagome." Miroku said blankly.

"How the hell did you know?" Inuyasha sounded pissed

Miroku looked up in surprise."You proposed! Hey I was only being sarcastic at first but you actually went through, thats amazing."

"Why do I get the feeling your not surprised?" This time Inuyasha sounded worried.

"In Miroku's case I have no clue. The rest of us are very happy for the two of ye. Congradulations to ye both." Kaede said calmly with excitment in her voice.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah Kagome thats amazing. It's just 'when' is what i'm worried about." Sango sounded concerned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"I mean what about the rest of the shards?" Sango pointed out.

"It's ok Sango. We need one thats all. How much trouble could it be?" Kagome asked.

All of a sudden a hard wind blew in and screaming was heard outside. They all ran out with their weapons and ready to fight. They were all shocked at what they were seeing.

"Hello Inuyasha. Long time no see."

"Kagura. What are you here for. Revenge?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Good guess. I have come for the jewl. Hand it over and I wont kill you all." She said calmly.

"You really think i'll just give it to you?" Inuyasha acted tough. (A/N: who wouldn't?)

"Fine." Kagura said. She let out her attack and everyone split up.

But Kagura wasn't alone. She had other demons on foot and air. They were not so many for the group to handle. Miroku and Inuyasha were fighting Kagura. Sango and Kagome were fighting together. Although Sango fought the demons in the air as they came, Kagome had her back fighting the ones on foot. Shippo was on top of Kilala transformed. Kilala protected Shippo while he tried to fight the demons off with his fox fire. (A/N: He's so cute when he fights. I couldn't help it. bro: ugh! girls. me: shut-up.)

Kagome and Sango seperated. Kagome ran toward other demons while Sango ran to Kilala. Miroku came and attacked Kagura with his staff she quickly blocked itwhen she saw something shiny. She looked toward Kagome's direction and looked at her finger.

A demon snatched Kagome's ring without knowing. It was flying off when."Give me back my ring!" Kagome yelled. She released her arrow and purrified the demon.

_'That ring means so much to her. It must be powerfull. I think i'll take it and absorb it's energy.'_ Kagura thought with pleasure. She dodged Inuyasha and Miroku's attack and headed for Kagome. Kagome had her hand up waiting for her ring to fall on her palm. All of a sudden she couldn't see herring. She looked up and saw Kagura with her ring. Kagome became quiet and pale with her hand still in the air.

"Thanks for the ring." Kagura said and flew off and all the demons retreated.

Everyone ran to Kagome. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hand and cupped her cheek.

"Kagome are you ok did she hurt you?" Inuyasha asked inspecting her. Kagome shook her head. "No... but...she took my...ring." Kagome said slowly. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Kagome it's ok we-" Miroku started off. But he was cut short with a fist on his face. Everyone jumped back at Kagome's movement.

"Ok, ok! what makes you think thats ok?" Kagome yelled.

"I just-"

"LISTEN IT'S NOT OK! THAT BITCH STOLE MY RING!"

Miroku looked scared.

"Kagura flew off not to long ago. We can still catch up to her if we leave now." Kagome calmed down a bit.

Kagome started walking off when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Before he could say anything kagome gave him a quick kiss.

"Inuyasha I love you but I am getting my ring back. Try to stop me and i'll kill you ok." Kagome sounded as if she were comforting a child. She walked off and Inuyasha looked at his friends.

"You did it you fix it." Miroku said quickly.

"I'm not gonna fix any of this. I'm going to help Kagome find that ring. You have no idea how much money I spended on that small ring." Inuyasha said.

"Well we should catch up to Kagome then." Sango said and walked off.

"I agree." Shippo fallowed Sango.

"I don't think I have ever seen Kagome punch someone before. Or swear." Miroku said touching his jaw.

"I never thought she would threaten me wich was creepy." Inuyasha said walking ahead. Miroku fallowed him aswell.

**I have finished. Dammit only a little bit was written. **

**bro: you can blame baby sis over here.**

**me: Go take her somewhere else. Stop her crying.**

**bro: me! Mom said you babysit her! **

**me: your holding her the wrong way!**

**bro: then do something!**

**me: ugh! can you be the one brother that atleast can do something right? Excuse me people I have to go babysit and calm my brother from pms.**

**bro:hey!**

**me: Please review cause i have 2 go. Wont update till six reviews.byes! (hugs and kisses) **


	3. Jaken steals Ring

**Hey ppl! It's been a while! ... wait! i did not write six reviews-**

**bro: i did it.**

**me: why u dick hole! It's the beginning of the story! How did u add that in there!**

**bro: while u were calming down the brat over there i added that so ppl can respect u. And do u have 2 swear every time... at me?**

**me: this has nothing 2 do with respect u dumbass. the readers have 2 enjoy the story so far and thats how you'll get respect. I'm only on the third chapp!**

**bro: ... well-**

**me: shut-up! Now the readers r gonna think i'm some kinda bitch!**

**bro: but... you are one.**

**me: (turns 2 readers) Readers enjoy the story and sorry for the wait. (turns to bro) YOU!**

Last Time:

_"I don't think I have ever seen Kagome punch someone before. Or swear." Miroku said touching his jaw._

_"I never thoughtshe would threaten me wich was creepy." Inuyasha said walking ahead. Miroku fallowed him aswell._

Now:

"Kagome, Kagome wait up!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Hurry up!" she yelled back.

"Kagome what's with the attitude! We're trying to help you find it ok."

"fine." she said calmly.

"Look, Kagura is not that far. I could still smell her." Inuyasha explained.

"Well your right." Sango said out of no where. Everyone looked at her strangely. She pointed to the sky. "She's right there. You can barely see her but you could tell it's her." Sango explained.

Kagome took out her bow and arrow and aimed it to the flying object.

"Kagome it's too far you'll never hit-" Miroku started off. But he never finished when Kagome released her arrow and it actually hit the target.

Miroku and everyone else were shocked that Kagome's arrow went that far.

It was silent for a long while till a figure was coming at them fast. Kagura ran after the group and released her strongest attack. The group seperated yet again.

"Where's my ring Kagura?" Kagome yelled.

"You mean this?" Kagura held out the ring and was completely wide open. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Kagura's hand. Kagura droped the ring and Kagome went after it.

Inuyasha ran and attacked Kagura to make sure she wouldn't hit Kagome. Another figure was watching the whole thing. Right when Kagome was about to catch her ring the same figure snatched it. Everyone stoped fighting and looked at the new snatcher.

"I finally got the ultimate power! Now I can prove my loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken you littlegreen piece of shit! Give me back my ring!" Kagome said charging at Jaken.

Jaken used his staff and let out fire aiming at Kagome. Inuyasha quickly picked her up and dodged the fire. Jaken ran as fast as he could. Miroku and Sango attacked Kagura and knocked her out before she chased Jaken.

"Inuyasha we have to go now before Kagura wakes up!" Cried Shippo. "Sango and Miroku left chasing him!"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and started running after Miroku and Sango.

"Hurry up Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well go faster!"

Inuyasha stoped and put Kagome down. "What are you doing we have to get my-"Kagome started off."

"Kagome shut-up!" Inuyasha yelled. 'I'm done for'

"What?"

"Look Kagome I got you that ring so that it can show proof that I love you but ever since I gave you that ring you have been mean and you act like you don't give a shit about me or your friends!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Your right." Kagome looked down in shame.

"Listen, we'll find your ring but you have to calm down your panicking and we'll catch Jaken after. Besides Sango and Miroku are ahead of us. They'll know what to do." Inuyasha said hugging Kagome.

Kagome felt safe. She rubbed her cheeks to Inuyasha's chest. "Your so warm." Kagome said softly. "And your cold. Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked trying to warm her up.

He picked her up and brought her to a tree. He wraped his arms around Kagome to keep her warm. Kagome knew he felt worried. She brought her face to meet his. "Inuyasha i'm fine." She said giving him small quick kisses.

"I think i'm gonna go find Sango." Shippo said running in the woods.

* * *

THAT NIGHT: 

Shippo came back with Sango,Miroku, and Kilala where he left Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha climbed up that tall tree but I can't see him anymore since it's dark." Shippo explained.

"Well how are weto make sure they're still up there?" Sango asked.

"Hmmm. Inuyasha are you there!" Miroku yelled.

A loud noise was heard and Inuyasha came down with Kagome in his arms sleeping.

"What do you want? Did you get the ring?" Inuyasha asked. He looked very tired.

"You look sleepy. What did you do all this time we were gone Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha blushed furiously." Thats none of your buisness! Did you get the ring?"

"Not exactly." Miroku said.

"How did you lose it?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can blame this pervert." Sango said pointing to Miroku. Miroku only smirked and looked at Inuyasha.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"What exactly did you and Kagome do while we were gone?"

Inuyasha turned red."Nothing ok! Look, we have to find that ring sooner or later. I don't think Kagome will be to happy about the news." Inuyasha looked at Kagome sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Inuyasha why did Kagome's scent change?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha couldn't stop blushing.

"Did you and Kagome-"

"Shut-up Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled before he could finish.'I'm glad Shippo is a young demon right now.'

**I'm done!**

**bro: I think you should add more detail when Inuyasha and Kagome are alone.**

**me: You must think i'm some kind of pervert huh? why don't you go find porn or something?**

**bro: fine get out of the computer.**

**me: huh?**

**bro: if you press 'p' for porn it will pop up automatically.**

**me: ew**


	4. Nine Months To Go

**bro: For the last time. I could write the details and you write the story.**

**me: And I said no because you go overboard! Besides the computer is in the living room now because you wouldn't stop downloading porn!**

**bro: well-**

**me: I don't want to hear about you and your porn and I don't think the readers would like to either.**

**bro: Fine be a bitch! (walks out of living room)**

**me: ... finally! I'm gonna go pretty fast this time so enjoy the story:)**

Last Time:

_"Hey Inuyasha why did Kagome's scent change?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha couldn't stop blushing._

_"Did you and Kagome-"_

_"Shut-up Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled before he could finish. 'I'm glad Shippo is a young demon right now'_

Now:

Kagome woke up from a deep sleep. She felt comfortable being in Inuyasha's arms. She realized she was on the ground instead on top of the tree. She saw Sango and Miroku there too but no sighn of her ring. _'I guess they couldn't get the ring. Don't matter we know who took it anyway. (yawn) I feel kinda sick' _K agome forcefully jumped out of Inuyasha's hold wich woke him up. She didn't care she ran behind a tree and threw up.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked worried.

Suddenly Inuyasha knew right away. Inuyasha went pale and Sango was the only one that noticed. "Inuyasha?" Sango started. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle the streangth, he fell to the ground passed out.

Once Kagome stoped she felt a little better and turned around. She found Inuyasha on the ground. "What happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know he just passed out." Shippo said. "Kagome why do you smell differently? Ever since I left you and Inuyasha alone you smell differently." Shippo asked confused.

Kagome blushed innocently."Well Shippo it's a little hard to explain really."

"You did it didn't you?" Miroku smirked.

Kagome knew she couldn't hide it any longer."I'm not going to deny it to you two. Yes we did and Miroku in your language ofcourse I did." Kagome said annoyed.

Miroku went rubbing it in." So how was the sex? Was it bad great-"

Whoa! What makes you think i'll tell you?" Kagome yelled.

"I was just curious."

"Your always curious Miroku." Kagome turned red and felt like she was going to blow.

"Well lets get Inuyasha out of here." Sango said walking to Kilala.

"Where to and how do we travel with a passed out Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Kilala will carry him and we'll walk north." Sango replied.

"What's in north?" Miroku asked.

"Hot springs arethere. We'll wait there till Inuyasha wakes up. Then we look for your ring Kagome." Sango said slowly.

Everyone agreed and walked for an hour because of Kagome constantly hurling along the way. When they arrived Inuyasha was still passed out. Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala stayed with Inuyasha untill he wakes up while the girls went in the hot springs.

"Kagome are you sure you are ok? You look tired." Sango asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Sango i'm just sleepy from the long walk." Explained Kagome.

"Kagome, itwas long because you kept throwing up." Sango said.

"You know I have no explanation for that." Kagome said sinking her head in the water.

"Are you sick? Maybe it's an illness or something." Sango said thinking of any illness. "Lets see this happened this morning but not yesterday."

"Well the only explanation I have is if...i'm...preg...nate." Kagome said slowly. She looked at Sango who was smiling. "No way it was only one time. Who gets pregnate at the first time." Kagome tried to reason out.

"You Kagome. Inuyasha is a demon he passed out because you're pregnate. Thats the only solution." Sango said excitedly.

"Oh hell no." Kagome got up and dressed in her clothes. She ran back to where Miroku was and Inuyasha was still out. She grabbed Inuyasha's head and shook him a little bit. "Inuyasha wake up, wake up, wake up, wake u-"

"I'm up, im up" Inuyasha said half asleep. Inuyasha had a clear view of Kagome and looked at her surprised. "Kagome I have to tell you something."

"Am I pregnate?" Kagome asked quickly. Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Inuyasha asked confusing.

"I didn't know this would happen and if there were any way to lose it then-"

"Wait I don't want you to get rid of the baby Kagome." Inuyasha interupted.

"You actually want the baby? I thought you didn't." Kagome said.

"I thought you didn't want it." Inuyasha said.

"Why would you think that? I have a baby in my stomach Inuyasha! I'm not a little bitch who gets rid of her own child ya' know!" Kagome yelled.

"Well why would you think I wouldn't want it since I will be the father? But maybe we should calm your mood swings." Inuyasha said.

Kagome calme down a bit."Your right."

"Um i'm glad you guys have sttled on keeping the child but i'm still here." Miroku said out of no where.

Kagome and Inuyasha faced Miroku covering Shippo's ears. Kilala sat by him and looked at them wide eyed. Sango came out from the bushes.

"You actually left me." Sango said annoyed.

"Sorry." Kagome said innocently.

"Look theres Jaken!" Shippo yelled pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked ahead and saw Kagura there too.

"Lets go." Kagome said running.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is it?"

"I smell wolf."

**Finally i'm done. After the argument with my brother i'm done.**

**bro: I wanted a story**

**me: you could ofwaited when i'm done with this one but no you were to excited.**

**bro: so what**

**me: so what! you should write it on your own but you want me to do it!**

**bro: well cause fanfiction is for girls.**

**me: your such a pussy! a whole bunch of guys are here writing there own story. they're being a man unlike you**

**bro: shut-up already! while my sis is pissed please review the story and check out the new one by me and it's called Not What I Expected hey lil is that how you spell it?**


	5. Chase That Ring!

**hey ppl i'm gonna update since one of my eviewers sounded desperate to read more and also because i'm bored out of my mind.**

**bro: losers didn't even bother reading MY story!**

**me: cry me a river. my brother's pissed because the story i updated wich is HIS story hasn't gotten 1 review. i don't care but he desperatly does.**

**bro: well hello! ppl should read damn! it's called 'Not What I Expected'**

**me: anyways back to MYstory. Since i only have 2 reviews i'll thank them. so...**

punkrockprincess:** Thanks for saying my story is funny. That was tottaly awsome of you. I was cracking up for what u wtote. By the way i love yourpen name.**

Luvergirl1632:** u really need a chill pill, honestly. but fine i will update and thank you for the review even though it says update over and over again.**

**me: So um enjoy the story.**

Inuyasha ran beside Kagome to protect her from Koga. Koga was the last thing on Kagome's mind. She wanted her ring back. She aimed two arrows at the same time between Jaken and Kagura. Kagome let her arrows go but it didn't exactly hit Jaken and Kagura. Just the strong force knocked the two out of the sky. Inuyasha ran faster to find the ring and forgot all about Koga.

Sango grabbed Kagome and rode Kilala to Inuyasha. "Kagome you have a possibility to lose the baby if you keep running like that." Sango weakly smiled. Kagome nodded. Sango helped Kagome off Kilala when Koga ran up and snatched Kagome away.

Koga sniffed Kagome and bacame furious. He ran to Inuyasha and punched him in the gut. Inuyasha fell to the ground and looked up at Koga. Miroku ran infront of Inuyasha and blocked Jakens and Kagura's attack. While that Koga picked Inuyasha up by the collar. "You dirty mutt! You raped my woman!" Koga kicked Inuyasha and sent him flying on Kagome's feet.

"Inuyasha get up! Are you ok?" Kagome sounded worried.

Inuyasha stood on his feet quickly and glared at Koga. "I did not rape Kagome. We chose to be together."

"Yet you have her pregnate! Why would Kagome go with you!" Koga yelled.

"Because I love him." Kagome said calmly yet she had anger in her eyes. Koga looked at her sadly.

Koga was blinded by something shiny. He looked at Miroku's way and saw a shiny ring. 'That probably belongs to Kagome. That's what Kagome wants, if I return it to her she would want to stay with me' Koga thought. Koga ran to the ring fallowing by Inuyasha, Jaken, and Kagura. They were all about to grab it when the ring fell in the water.

They all jumped in and saw something shiny fall down the waterfall. They all ran after it through different directions. Miroku,Sango,and Shippo climbed on top of Kilala and rode after the ring. Kagome climbed Inuyasha and jumped down the waterfall. Koga ran down the mountain to chase the ring and so did Jaken but he was much slower. Kagura flew on her feather and rode above the sky and chased the ring.

Everyone were near a village and was a lot harder to find the ring. Unfortunately Jaken was able to findthe ringand ran away. A little boy about six saw him run with something shiny in his hand when Koga ran up to the kid.

"Hey kid...um...have you seen something really shiny or something?" Koga asked as nicely as possible.

"You mean the shiny thing that the little green toad was carrying he went by the forest." The little boy said calmly. Koga ran after Jaken through the forest. Kagura showed up infront of the child and asked the same thing.

"Did you see a little toad around here?"

"You mean the same toad that was carrying a shiny thing in it's hand and was being chased by a tall wolf then yes he went by the forest." the boy said calmly.

"I just saw Kagura around here somewhere. Where could she be?" Inuyasha asked trying to sniff her out. Kagome spotted a boy looking at the forest. She walked up to the boy with Inuyasha fallowing behind her.

"Hello little boy. Have you seen a woman flying around here or something?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"You mean the flying woman who is chasing the tall wolf whose chasing a little green toad carrying something shiny in his hands then yes she went through the forest." the little boy said calmly.

Kagome and Inuyasha went after them and now Sango,Miroku,and Shippo showed up next to the boy. "Hey kid have you seen a man with dog ears and a girl with a strange outfit here?" Shippo asked.

"You mean the same man with the dog ears and the girl with the wierd outfit who is chasing a flying girl who ischasing a tall wolf who is chasing a little green toad that is carrying something shiny in it's hands then yes they went throught the forest." the little boy said calmly.

Sango and the rest went through the forest but didn't see anyone. They flew everywhere but no sign of their friends or anyone. All of a sudden Miroku saw Jaken by the river. "Look there he is!"

"After him Kilala!" Shippo yelled.

Koga looked everywhere for the toad when he finally spotted him. "There you are you little piece of dirt." Koga said running after Jaken.

Kagura flew up high when she saw something shiny by the river. "There it is I can finally have it's power." Kagura began to fly toward the ring.

"Inuyasha I can't see Kagura anywhere." Kagome said searching for her.

"We wont have to. Jaken is right there." Inuyasha said pointing by the river.

"Well lets go!" Kagome said running.

Everyone was running at the same time after the same person when:

CLASH!

**Sorry if it wasn't long enough to read. My friends are sending me too many messages at myspace. It's really hard to do both things at the same time. So i left a wierd cliffy. Well review please. huggles and kisses 2 my reviewers**


	6. First Month: Telling Mother

**Hello people. It's been a while ) This story will take me a long a while because of my brother and his story. So I decided to take turns with chapters. So this is my turn. Yay! I had to think a lot about this chapter cause I had no idea where to start. But I have clues now. But I don't know, the chapter might not make sense because like I said I had no idea what to do. So no crap about it in my reviews. I still kept getting reviewsof hidden punk princess because everyone is saying I should write a sequal but i'm thinking about it...a lot.**

**ENJOY!**

Everyone was running at the same after the same person time when:

CLASH!

* * *

The ring flew up high and was caught by Shippo. Everyone looked at Shippo ignoring Jaken who was half alive. 

"Run Shippo don't let them get the ring!" Miroku yelled.

Shippo started running with fear holding the ring tight while everyone started chasing him. Shippo couldn't handle it he threw the ring in the air. Sango caught and was looking at the ring while running. Koga tripped Sango and grabbed the ring. He started running the opposite way when Inuyasha punched him and grabbed the ring. He ran toward Kagome and was suddenly tripped by Jaken. Jaken began to run to the lake and was knocked out by Kagura. She flew up high but Miroku chased after her with Kilala. He stole the ring quickly and flew back down. He was running to Inuyasha when Jaken hit him in the head with his staff. Jaken rode on his two headed dragon and flew as fast as possible. Kagura flew after him and Koga ran to the direction he was going. The only one's left were Inuyasha and the group.

Shippo went up to Kagome and jumped on her. "I'm sorry Kagome it wasmy fault that I let Jaken take the ring."

"We all had a part but were beaten bu it. So don't worry about it." Kagome said softly and smiled.

"What if they destroy it?" Miroku asked.

"Well Miroku we don't wan't to jynx it now don't we?" Kagome smiled but everyone knew she was mad at the question.

Inuyasha jogged to Kagome and made sure she was not injured. "Inuyasha i'm fine." She protested.

"I was just making sure." Inuyasha said sniffing her.

"Well the baby is still breathing now knock it off." Kagome said irritated. Inuyasha stoped and looked at Miroku.

"Well what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well it will be better if we camp for today." Miroku answered.

"Why it's not getting dark." Inuyasha said.

"True but we have to be careful. Now that Kagome has a living thing inside her stomach we have to be more alert for her and the child." Miroku explained.

"Your right but my child isn't a 'thing' okay?" Inuyasha said growling.

"I didn't mean to sound rude but I don't know if the child will born male or female." Miroku reasoned.

"The gender I forgot! I have to go to my time to find out for that! What will my mother say! My grandfather will hurt Inuyasha and Sota will start bugging me my mother might even yell at me! Or worse kick me out." Kagome panicked.

"Kagome calm down we'll go later and figure this out." Inuyasha said grabbing her shoulders.

"Why later?" She asked.

"Because it isn't going to take a day to get back at the well." Inuyasha said.

SCENE CHANGE TO NEXT THREE WEEKS

Kagome sat on the floor in the hut shaking. Inuyasha and Sango entered the hut. Inuyasha walked to Kaede. "She still hasn't made up her mind?" He asked pleadingly. Kaede shook her head. Inuyasha walked back to Kagome. "Kagome are we going or not? It's been three weeks. I have not been able to find your ring. The only thing we had done is stall Jaken. He has been pulling tricks on us so it's harder to get the ring. Kagura and Koga are still after it wich makes it a lot harder."

"I'm still afraid of what my family will think." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome even if your family don't accept you being pregnant don't forget you have family here. And what's more exciting is your making a family of your own." Sango said giving a smile to Kagome.

Kagome felt so safe around her friends. "OK fine. Let's go shall we." Kagome said standing up. Kagome walked to the well fallowing by Inuyasha. She stood by the well waiting to make the jump.

"When ever your ready to make the jump Kagome i'll be right here to catch you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and jumped in the well. Inuyasha fallowed and were now covered by wood. They jumped out and headed inside the house.

Kagome opened the door and was greeted by her family.

"Kagome welcome home." Her mother greeted.

"Thanks mom but I can't stay long. Inuyasha and I need to tell you something very important." Kagome said dramatically.

Her family stayed quiet.

"Mom, grandpa, Sota i'm...uh... i'm pregnant." Kagome said quietly.

It was quiet for a moment when:

Sota and his mother jumped on Kagome. "Honey that's great! It's too soon but it's great." Her mother said.

"Is it going to be a boy?" Sota asked.

"Your not mad?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I would get mad if you were still in school and if you wouldnever tell me about this but no i'm not angry." Her mother said giving her another hug.

"OK well Inuyasha and I came here to find out it's gender. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome said facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't answer since he was being hit with the newspaper. "How dare you touch my Kagome!" Her grandfather yelled. Kagome grabbed her grandfather and her mother grabbed Inuyasha. She pulled him to another room.

"Inuyasha this is great but when did this happen?" She asked.

"A couple weeks ago why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you can't tell the gender of a child till a couple weeks or months." She said. (A/N: I have no idea what's her name.)

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked jaw opened.

"Yes I am. But it's fun to wait. So before you go I have to say as a mother to Kagome and in-law to you so if you ever hurt my little girl in any way i'm coming for you I swear i'll hunt you down, cut off your ears and shove them up your mouth. Now that we understand save Kagome from her grandfather." She said softly.

Inuyasha nodded and walked to the kitchen holding his ears. He quickly snatched Kagome and ran to the well. He jumped in the well and was soon in the other world.

**There i'm done. If it didn't make sense oh well don't let me know cause I know. Well first I would like to thank all my reviewers though I wont be able to write names because my mom is home and I have to help with groceries. So on my next chapter I will write down names for my next reviews and thank you for the reviewing. hugs&kisses**


	7. Second Month: Stolen Again

**hello. I am here to update again. I want to finish this story because my brother is bugging the crap outta me with his story. But yeah ne ways it's been a while since i've thanked my reviewers so:**

**_alchemistgrl09: thnx for saying my story was funny ) I never thought it was that funny but I guess it's just me. thnx._**

**_Luvergirl1632: I know I thought I should make her mom be ok with it since she did like Inuyasha being with Kagome. I couldn't decide so it was random._**

**_wolfygirl13: I'll maybe add Sesshomaru. IDK because I have no idea how to put him in there just like that. But i'm thinking about it. And if you read the first chapter I wrote Naraku died. It wasn't much detail but I wanted the story to get with the point._**

**_magic15: thnx for liking my story. To be honest I don't know why I added Kagura and Jaken. I think it was because I didn't write about them in my other stories._**

**THNX REVIEWERS!**

**ENJOY!**

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome visited her family. Kagome wanted to know the gender. But Inuyasha keptrefusing after what her mother said to him. Kagome would get mad at him now and then for no reason so he would always be quiet for the day.(A/N: Inuyasha being quiet. SHOCKER!)

Sango would always have to calm Kagome down while Miroku tried to save Inuyasha. But by the second month Kagome gets more mood swings and Inuyasha gets more protective of her. It had caused many fights and arguments but soon they would make up that very night. The next days would also happen all over again.

Shippo and Kilala would stay away from the group for a while so they wouldn't be caught in the middle.

The group still went on looking for Jaken and the ring. Somehow the toad would always be able to get away.

"Inuyasha can we rest for a while we had been walking for hours." Shippo complained.

"No we keep on moving. I can smell Jaken, Kagura, and Koga near by so they have to be here." Inuyasha said in his boring tone.

Sango and Miroku just looked at him.

A twister of sand was running by them quickly. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome to protect her. When the dust cleared there stood Koga, Kagura and Jaken. Though Jaken was half beaten.

"This toad dosn't have this 'ring'. Where is it?" Kagura asked arming herself.

"You lost the ring!" Miroku half yelled.

"If we knew where it was what makes you think we would tell you." Inuyasha answered unsheathing his sword. "What about you Koga. Why are you on Kagura's side. She was the one who killed your pack."

"I'm not! I want to retrieve what belongs to Kagome so she can be with me instead of you!" Koga yelled.

"Koga I have a living soul that has a heartbeat in my stomach that belongs to Inuyasha. What makes you think i'll give that up just for you! It's been two months and already I want it out of my body!" Kagome yelled.

"Then get rid of it if you don't want it. You and I could have one!" Koga yelled back.

Kagome was silent for a moment until Kagome started laughing like crazy. She practically fell. Everyone looked at her.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. It's just her mood swings." Inuyasha said sweat droping.

Koga and Kagura looked at him strangely.

Shippo and Kilala were sitting by the river while the others argued. Kilala saw a shiny pebble glowing in the water. She jumped in and grabbed the pebble. She handed it to Shippo. Shippo looked at it. It was all dirty and it seemed rusty. He didn't like it and threw it behind him. It landed right infront of Kagura. Though know one noticed and just kept arguing. Kagura was still holding Jaken up her waist. She droped him on the ground and Jaken slowly opened his eyes.

He looked in front of him and saw the shiny pebble. He grabbed it and took the dirt off of it. When he cleaned it he realized it was no pebble. It was the ring. With such excitement he got up not thinking about his injuries and ran to the woods. The group saw him run and saw a glow before he went into the darkness.

"Hey" Sango beagan.

"Was that?..." Inuyasha continued.

"The ring!" Everyone yelled and ran after Jaken.

Kilala transformed. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo climbed on. Sango protected Kagome and Shippo while she was in the air. Miroku and Inuyasha ran as quickly as they can. Koga ran at the same speed. Kagura flew up and next to Sango.

Kagura desperatly wanted that ring. She attacked Sango and Sango almost lost her balance. Kagome took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Kagura. Kagura flew down to avoid the arrow and was now connected to the boys. She attacked them and they all jumped. Kagome pointed to the floor thinking Kagura was still there. When she saw feathers she released her arrow. Kagura flew off her wing and flew far. She landed right on top of Jaken.

She quickly snatched the ring and stood up. Waiting for everyone else to arrive. By the time everyone was there she quickly showed them the ring. She tossed it up in the air and catching it. Teasing everyone, she threw it in the water.

Everyone yelled and went after it. Kagura looked at them run away from her. She looked at her other hand and there was the real ring. She tricked everyone thinking she threw it in the water. Kagura raised the ring in the air making it reflect in the sun.

"I finally have the power." Kagura laughed.

**There ya go! I'm gonna say this just incase I havn't. For the next chapters i'm going to be writing month by month so the pregnancy can go faster. If you look at the chapter tittles you'll know what I mean.**

**SEND REVIEWS! - (huggles)**


	8. Three Months Later and Sango's Positive

**Hiyas! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. **

**_alchemistgrl09: Thnx for the review but don't cry. I don't want people think I hurt you. _**

**_dragonlupine: I have updated. Sorry I couldn't update sooner I had problems with some chick at school. Thanks for saying it's funny._**

**_magic15: There is no power in the ring. That's what's kinda the point. The evil dudes think it's some kind of power because they never heard of a ring. Since it's shiny they think it's the power that blinds them. I mean my mom's ring blinds me it's that shiny._**

**_Luvergirl1632: Yes i'm writing chapters saying every month because I want the baby to born. Who dosn't?_**

**_Inuyasha05: Thanks for the comment. I know funny right? Well hopefully this chapter is funny too._**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Miroku, Sango and the others were by the lake looking for the ring. Well... they had been for three months.(A/N: Sry ppl. I had to make the pregnancy go fast because my brother is bossy about his story. So if this story dosn't turn out great well sry is allI can say because my bro and I don't have a close relationship.) 

Inuyasha and Kagome had to stop for a while since her stomach kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Remind me again why are we still looking for this ring? We are the only two now." Sango complained.

"Kagome can't come looking for her ring. Her stomach is getting larger by each month." Miroku answered.

"And it's more dangerous for Kagome. She can lose it any time." Shippo said carrying a rock.

"Good point."

Everyone turned around to see Kaede standing in front of them.

"Hello Kaede." Sango greeted.

"Any luck?" Kaede asked.

"No." Shippo said looking down.

"I understand how Kagome feelsbut we have been here everyday for three months in this heating bothering sun." Sango said. She went behind a rock and everyone only saw a hand throwing clothes on the floor.

"She's going to bathe?" Miroku asked.

"She's been here for three months and ye don't expect her to bathe." Kaede explained.

Miroku only nodded and walked towards Sango.

"Shippo come with me. This is something ye shouldn't see." Kaede said holding Shippo's hand.

* * *

NEXT DAY 

"How...long... do...I..have..to stay here doing COMPLETELY NOTHING!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome could you just stay quiet for a moment my head hurts." Inuyasha said resting his head on her shoulder.

"You think i'm nagging? I'll shut-up if you want me to" Kagome said.

"I didn't say that Kagome."

"Well you assumed it."

"Miroku where is Sango?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm right here." Sango said walking in.

"Why do you look green?" Miroku asked worried.

"I threw up a couple minuets ago." Sango answered. "Don't worry it's just the heat coming to my head." Sango said smiling weakly. "Excuse me I have to use my buisness if you know what I mean." Sango headed out the door.

"Wait let me come with." Kagome said standing up.

"Let me come." Inuyasha said.

"No. You said your head hurts and are you really going to be around me with my attitude?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sat back down. Kagome grabbed a small box and left with Sango.

"Take your time." Inuyasha said softly.

"Problems?" Miroku asked.

"You have no idea. It's just her mood swings but it's really killing me." Inuyasha said grabbing a pack of ice and putting it on his head. Miroku laughed.

With Sango and Kagome:

"Why did you want to come?" Sango asked.

"I have a hunch." Kagome answered.

"Like what?"

"Pee on this." Kagome handed her the box.

"Why?" Sango asked confused.

"Just do it." Kagome said.

Ten minuets later...

"Hey Kagome the little stick thingy has letters on it. 'Posotive.' What does that mean?" Sango asked.

"Sango did you sleep with Miroku? When?" Kagome asked.

"Well...um...ok fine only yesterday. Don't tell anyone." Sango said.

"We're gonna have to. Or should I say you." Kagome said.

With The Guys...

"Sango, Kagome? Are you ok?" Miroku asked.

Sango sat by Miroku and handed him the strip.

" 'Posotive'? What does it mean?" Miroku asked.

"Let me see it." Inuyasha said. He looked at the strip and began to laugh.

"What so funny?" Miroku asked.

"Good luck man." Inuyasha started laughing harder.

"What the hell does this mean?" Miroku demanded.

"Miroku remember what happened yesterday between us?" Sango said.

"Um...yeah?" Miroku said unsure.

"Well-" Sango was interrupted.

"She's actually going to bear your child dumbass!" Inuyasha said laughing harder than before.

"Huh?"


	9. No It's Worse

**Hey readers. I'm updating quick so my brother wont know. Yay! Well I only got two reviews but i'm in a good mood right now so for the time being I don't care. I will later.**

**_alchemistgrl09: I thought the story was funny in the end but I guess i'm just dull. Who would want to be near Sango in her mood swings. That's scary I mean Inuyasha's afraid of the girl. I'll maybe make fun of Miroku on this one to make things more funny._**

**_magic15: I know. I don't even know why I wrote that but oh well I know it will be more funny._**

Miroku stared at his friends. He looked confused by looking at Sango.

"Sango you do want the baby. Right?" Miroku asked still confused.

Sango looked at Kagome. She smiled warmly and made Sango feel comfortable. Sango turned to Miroku and nodded. Miroku let out a huge breath as if lifting a weight off his shoulders. He placed a hand over his chest.

"Ok. Thank god I thought you didn't want it." Miroku said smiling.

"I thought you didn't want one." Sango said a little confused.

"Why would you think that?Why else have I been flirting?" Miroku sounded factly.

Sango turned red in fury. She made a fake smile and quickly walked outside. Kagome fallowed her after along with Shippo, Kiala, and Kaede.

"Congrats Miroku and good luck." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Miroku smiled.

"No really. Good luck." Inuyasha stated.

"Just because Kagome's mood swings are bad dosn't mean Sango's will be like that." Miroku convinced himself.

"Oh I know it wont be the same. Sango will be much worse." Inuyasha said laughing a little.

"Oh come on. What could possibly go wrong? I can do this."

* * *

SCENE CHANGE 

Next Month

"I can't do this." Miroku complained falling to the floor beside Inuyasha. "I can't take it anymore!"

"And you said it wouldn't be that bad." Inuyasha mocked.

"You had to deal with Kagome's pregnancy for six months." Miroku teased.

"But you _have_ to deal with Sango's pregnancy for eight more months." Inuyasha went along. "Kagome's due in three more months."

"That's still a long time." Miroku said.

Inuyasha felt like he melted. "I know. But it's worth the wait." Inuyasha said looking on the bright side.

"Miroku...Miroku... Miroooookuuu! MIROKU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Miroku and Inuyasha heard Sango yell from outside.

"Your gonna help me with this." Miroku said.

"No i'm having problems with Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Well excuse me for being the way that I am but we have to visit my mother." Kagome said out of nowhere.

"I didn't see you come in." Inuyasha said.

"Well lets go."

"Why?"

"Do you wanna know what the gender is or not?" Kagome argued.

Inuyasha stood up and fallowed Kagome out. As soon as they stepped out Kagura showed up. She looked pissed off and tierd.

"This power of yours is useless. That thing has no power!" She shouted.

"Then give it back!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Sorry I was too annoyed with the thing that I threw it out into the river." Kagura said softly.

Kagura flew away and Kagome walked toward the well.

"Hey Kagome do you still want the ring?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't understand his question. "What do you mean?"

"Well Koga and Jaken are after it and if Koga gets it he would want you as his mate." Inuyasha sounded worried.

"Inuyasha I still want my ring. But if I had to chose between you and the ring I would rather chose you." Kagome smiled at him.

The two jumped in the well.

A Couple Moments Later...

"Kagome your home." Her mother greeted.

"Hey mom. We came to find out what the baby is." Kagome said sweetly.

"Ok lets go to the doctor. Sota Kagome's here!"

Sota came running down.

"Whoa Kagome you'r big!" Sota said surprised.

Kagome laughed and placed a hand on top of Sota's head.

"Keep pushing it and you wont have those eyes." Kagome walked outside with her mother.

Sota looked at Inuyasha.

"She's been like that for six months?" Sota asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha sounded bummed.

"I'm so sorry for you." Sota said and the two walked out.

"Thanks kid but lets get out of here before your grandpa attacks me." Inuyasha said walking faster.

**So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Well please review.**


	10. A What! Miroku What Are You Doing Here?

**Sorry it took me a long while to update but I was taking a lot of tests in school. But to get to the point: THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all who review! I don't even know how many reviews I got but i'm gonna thank five.**

**_wolfygirl13: Thanks for liking my story._**

**_alchemistgrl09: Once in a while someone has to feel bad for the guys. You must really like babies if you reviewed that way._**

**_Luvergirl1632: YesI knowI like to end it that way. Sango is having the baby I just don't know how I should put it. Oh well thanks for the review._**

**_Luvergirl1632: Yeah Inuyasha did change before he left. I didn't wright it down so I can't forget about it next time.I guess i'll describe him more so you can imagine how hot he looks. Kagome is 18 near 19.Sango is 19 near 20. (I know pretty young huh?)_**

**_magic15: Thanks for the review and finally i'm writing the next chapter._**

**_ENJOY!_**

Kagome's mother drove Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sota to the hospital. They arrived in thirty minuets with Inuyasha close to hurling. Mrs. Higurashi made an apointment by the lobby and waited on the seats. Inuyasha closed his eyes to controll the hurl getting ready to pop, Sota looking at Inuyasha's face in amusement, and Kagome talking to her mother.

"Excuse me Mrs. Higurashi? The doctor will see you now." A nurse said.

Kagome and the rest of her family fallowed the nurse.

"This is room 106. The doctor will be here shortly." The nurse politely said.

Everyone waited when the doctor came in.

"Hello I am Doctor Tachi and I will tell the gender of your baby today." He said."Oh you must be the father,"

"Yeah i'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha responded. He looked at the doctor and resembled someone he knew. "Miroku?"

"Hm? Yes my name is Miroku. How did you know?" The doctor asked.

"Uh..lucky guess." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the doctor and it did look like Miroku. Inuyasha whispered in her ear: "I don't know about this guy Kagome. What if he's perverted?"

"Inuyasha this is five hundred years in the future. He probably changed." Kagome whispered back.

"If you can please lie down on the bed and lift your shirt half way."The doctor asked.

Inuyasha growled and Kagomecovered his mouth. Kagome lied on the bed and lifted her shirt. Doctor Tachi covered her stomach in a yellow liquid. He turned on a computer letting the family know howthe baby looks like.

"Do you see this? This is the head of the baby." The doctor said.

Kagome and her mother looked in awe while Inuyasha and Sota looked confused. Inuyasha was more interested in the doctor.

"So tell me doc. What is your family past if you don't me asking." Inuyasha said.

"Well my family is very holy. They believe in many ancient artifacts, scrolls and believe it or not, I have ancientsutras in my home. I just keep them for my family. I honestly don't know how to use one." The doctor said laughing.

"Was one of your great ancestors a monk?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome eyed him.

"Yes. I guess you can tell with all the sutras I have. Did you know one of my ancestors was a demon slayer. Who would have known demons existed that time." The doctor laughed.

Everyone looked at eachother.

"Do you believe in demons?" Kagome asked.

The doctor looked up at Kagome and then Inuyasha.

"Yes. I'm looking at one right now. Also one in you." The doctor said to Kagome.

Inuyasha stood up alarmed.

"Calm down i'm not going to do anything. If you get caught scientist will capture you. You best be careful. I suggest you teach your child at home. Don't take her to school or people will get to her." The doctor said.

"How can you know this stuff?" Sota asked.

"My family is all but monks. What makes you think I won't know?" The doctor replied. "So, do you want to know the gender of your child?"

No one responded at first. They were all to confused.

"Yes we would like to know." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Lets see...it appears your having a girl." The doctor said.

"I'm sorry. What?" Sota asked.

"It's a girl." Inuyasha said excitedly.

"You want a girl? What ever happened to boy?" Sota asked confused.

"If Miroku has a child he'll know what responsibilities he has to take. If I have a boy now he'll turn him perverted." Inuyasha explained.

"I'm sorry but what Miroku are you talking about?" The doctor asked.

"We know your ancestor." Kagome replied.

"Oh well we're done here. Come back next month so I can check on your baby. Say hi to my grandfather for me Inuyasha." The doctor said walking out the room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What the hell was that?"

Kagome shrugged and cleaned herself off.

"Well shall we head home?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Lets. This place scared me...a lot...big time." Sota confessed.

Mrs. Higurashi drove everyone home and Kagome waited a couple moments for Inuyasha to change in his regular clothes and jumped through the well. Inuyash and Kagome walked in the village to Kaede's hut.

"Welcome back guys. Anything new?" Miroku asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother. "Yeah we met your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson Doctor Miroku Tachi." Inuyasha said in his boring tone.

"Miroku's grandson is a doctor? How does he look like?" Sango asked.

"Well he looks the same but with glasses and he's no pervert. When he told him about this Miroku he looked disgusted he was really nice though." Kagome explained.

"Is he better looking?" Sango asked.

"Yup." Kagome answered.

"How can you tell if he looks exactly like me?" Miroku asked.

"It must be a girl thing." Inuyasha said.

"Girl thing? What's so wrong with something we know." Kagome almost yelled.

"Yeah just because we're girls dosn't mean we can't judge their inner beauty." Sango agreed.

"Calm down. We never said that." Inuyasha said.

"All we said was how can you guys tell, it's wierd." Miroku defended himself.

"Oh so now we're wierd!" Sango yelled.

"You guys better understand we carry your child and we can easily leave with them too!" Kagome snaped.

"NO!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled.

"Then go outside and look for something to eat! We have two stomachs to feed!" Sango yelled back.

Without hesitating the boys ran out the hut. In the hut Shippo and Kaede were laughing while Kilala looking at them strangely.

"Do you think we were to hard on the boys?" Sango asked worried.

"No. Well when I said I would leave Inuyasha and take care of the baby myself then yeah. That was just my mood swings talking. But who cares lets play with Shippo and Kilala while the boys are out." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Ok. But what are we going to do about your ring. I mean do you still want it?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I still want my ring." Kagome answered.

"Well if Koga were the one to find your ring would you change your mind about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Well..."

**Yes I finally updated! I'm soooo happy! I already explained why in the beginning but any way please review my story. I'm so happy right nowI don't know why. Huggles everyone!**


	11. Sesshomaru is Helping?

**OMG! It took me forever to update! I have lots of work at school and it left me with little time to write. The only thing I may had time was read stories and review. But now I can get the time. I'm so happy yay! But it might take me a long while to update again after this chapter. But i'll see what I can do ok?**

**blackANGEL-INU: Thanks for liking my story. Many of my friends like it too. But your the first to comment like that so thank you sooooo much!**

**alchemistgrl09: dude! chill ok. i've updated already so enjoy! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**wolfygirl13: You know? Come to think of it, I actually do wonder how a female mini-Inuayasha would act. I havn't decided if she should be a trouble maker or not. I guess thats the fun part.**

**Luvergirl1632: I hope I didn't get you in suspense. I know I left a cliffy but was it that a huge deal. Oh well.**

**Inuyasha05: I tried to have Miroku a little bit the way he WAS but I guess it didn't do much. I've been thinking about Sango and Miroku having their child in the story but then again I'm not sure. Thanks again!**

**magic15: I know, I know... wait I don't know. I've upated so I hope you like this one.**

**ENJOY READERS!**

**MUHAZ, MUHAZ, KISS,KISS!**

Inuyasha and Miroku were at a near by river looking for fish to eat. The two were silent and thought hard what the girls had said to them. Not one showed a single emotion but just stayed quiet.

'Now I know Kagome dosn't want me near her. She'll probably leave with the baby to her mothers for sure.' Inuyasha kept thinking the same thing and let out a tear.

WITH THE GIRLS

Kagome and Sango were sitting on the floor outside watching Shippo and Kilala play in the grass.

"Kagome you still havn't answered my question." Sango said anxious.

"Well hold on because I'm thinking." Kagome said.

"For twenty minuets?"

"It's been that long?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded her head.

_'I love Inuyasha. Why would it take me this long to think about? Most of all, why am I thinking about it?'_

"Um...Kagome? Sango? Is Inuyasha and Miroku pulling a prank or something?" Shippo asked nervously.

"No. Why would they do that Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Because there is a huge demon drooling over us." Shippo said pointing behind the girls.

The girls turned quickly and infront of them was a large demon. Sango ran inside to get her Hiraikotsu. Kilala transformed ready to attack while Sango tried to climb on her back.

"No Sango! If you fight there will be a possibility you will lose the baby." Kagome said quickly.

Sango dropped her weapon and looked down to the floor. "Kagome if we don't fight we both lose the baby." Sango grabbed her boomerang again and began running towards the demon.

Until...

"Pathetic humans trying to act so tough." A voice said.

Shippo, Kilala, and the girls turned to look where the voice was heard.

"Oh no it's Sesshomaru!" cried Shippo.

"You will lose your child wether you fight or not." Sesshomaru assured.

Sesshomaru and the other demon ran toward the girls at the same time.

SLASH!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

WITH THE GUYS 

"Hey Miroku can you hurry up the girls are going to yell at us if we don't hurry." Inuyasha said looking back.

"Well I would love to walk faster if you helped me with these oversized bags of fish." Miroku complained.

"Yeah well you-" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when he saw the pile of blood all over the hut the girls were staying in.

"Hey Inuyasha whats wrong?" Miroku said looking infront of Inuyasha.

"I smell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku dropped the fish and ran in the hut along with Inuyasha. What they saw shocked them. Sesshomaru was sitting over Shippo, Kilala, Sango and Kagome.

"What the hell is this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh hey Inuyasha! Did you get lunch?" Kagome asked.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm yourself down Inuyasha. You and the monk shouldn't leave the mother of your children alone where demons can kill." Sesshomaru said.

"That still dosn't explain why you are here." Miroku spoke up.

"I picked up your scents and realized the miko and her friend were carrying your children. As much as I despise you and your friends, this miko is carrying my nephew. Therefor, I shall do the best I can to protect your mate. I will also try to find this 'ring' you have been missing." Sesshomaru explained.

"You will?" Inuyasha asked surprisingly. "How do you know about the ring?"

"Jaken has been speaking of it." Sesshomaru answered getting up and leaving.

"Thanks I guess?" Inuyasha made sure.

"I'm not doing this for you." Was heard from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Miroku crouched down next to Sango and Kagome.

"Are you guys ok? What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"It's fine Inuyasha. Sesshomaru came here to watch us till you guys came." Kagome answered.

"Then whats with the blood outside?" Miroku asked.

"That was blood from the demon who was trying to eat us." Sango explained.

"Did Sesshomaru say anything while he was here?" Inuyasha asked.

"He said he'll help looking for Kagome's ring. In the meantime he's starting ahead of us." Shippo answered for the girls.

"Why is what I'm wondering." Miroku said.

"He said that even though he dosn't like any of us he thinks it's the right thing to do because Inuyasha is his brother and is mated with Kagome." Shippo answered again.

"But he dosn't even consider me as his brother." Inuyasha said factly.

"True that but as much he wants do deny it, he has to do what he can because you are the son of a powerful dog lord. Wich is both your dad." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment.

"I still don't get it." Inuyasha said stupidly.

Shippo, Kilala, Sango and Miroku looked at him with a sigh.

Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's face.

"I knew you would say something like that." Kagome said.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Because you were always like that." Kagome said.

"No I wasn't!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and searched for spam spray. She walked outside with everyone fallowing her, curious to what she was about to do. She grabbed a stick and sprayed it with the spam spray and walked up to Inuyasha.

She put the stick infront of Inuyasha's face so he can smell it.

"Do you see this? You want it?" Kagome teased.

"Knock it off Kagome and give me the stick!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome threw the stick far. "Go fetch." Kagome laughed.

"No way! I'm not some kind of dog you-"

"I'll make love to you." Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha sped off looking for that stick.

**Not much but atleast is something right? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review. MUHAZ, MUHAZ, KISS, KISS! **


	12. Scary Kagome

**Hey peeps! i'm really bored and I got nothing elsr to do so imma update today! I really don't have much to say except thank you for the reviews!**

**wolfygirl13: um i really hope that comment was meant for someone else because I was cracking up when you said that. Thanks for the review ;)**

**InuyashaDreamGirl: You know my lil sis told me about that episode but I wasn't able to see it cause I was at a friends house. But don't worry the baby will come soon.**

**Inuyasha05: I'm really glad you enjoyed the chappie. Hope you like this one too.**

**alchemistgrl09: Yes I can tell 'chill' isn't you. Well here's the next!**

A month has passed and is now the seventh month of pregnancy for Kagome and the second for Sango. The gang has traveled a lot and had to be more careful with demons running around. Inuyasha and Miroku had to do all the fighting while Sango and Kagome defended themselves as much as they could. Ofcourse Kilala and Shippo had to help.

"This is becoming annoying." Kagome commented.

"What is? there's nothing around." Sango exclaimed.

"Exactly." Kagome sighed.

The group kept walking forward when both Shippo and Inuyasha saw something in the far distance.

"Hey Inuyasha is that-" Shippo tried to ask.

"Yup (sigh) it's Koga." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

Koga stopped infront of them and walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome I think you have been missing something for seven months." Koga said with a smile.

"Yeah, fighting." Kagome answered sarcastily.

Koga smirked and took out a shiny object.

"My ring! Koga how did you get it!" Kagome shouted in joy.

"I found it near the woods." Koga replied.

Kagome took out her hand as if she were to get a prize but Koga didn't give it back. Kagome had a questioning look.

"Kagome i'll give you this ring if you choose to stay with me. Do you want the ring or not?" Koga said.

Inuyasha looked ashamed for not having to find the ring in time. He looked at Kagome waiting for her reply.

"Hell yeah I want my ring!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked down and flatened his ears.

"Great. Fallow me and i'll show you to our home." Koga said turning to leave.

Inuyasha kept looking down. The rest of the group looked at Kagome.

"No." Kagome said.

Everyone looked at Kagome and Inuyasha lifted his head.

"What?" Koga asked.

"I want my ring but between you and the ring, I choose my ring. Between the ring and Inuyasha, I choose my ring. Between you and Inuyasha, I choose Inuyasha so if you'll excuse me I have to find a proper place to give birth to my child." Kagome said walking away.

Koga looked at Kagome disapointed and ran with the ring still in his hold. Inuyasha and the group fallowed Kagome who was sitting near a river. The group sat with her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha I told you a long time ago that if it was between you and my ring I'd choose you." Kagome said quickly.

"But you said back there that if you were to choose between the ring and me you chose ring." Inuyasha said confused.

"Yeah I know but I didn't think Koga would take hold of it." Kagome said.

'I still don't get it. I think I'm going to stop asking questions before she gets mad.' Inuyasha said smiling.

"I'm a little hungry." Shippo complained.

"Yeah me too." Sango said holding on to her stomach.

"Same here." Kagome said.

"Well I can't leave you alone to get food. I'm going to need Miroku's help looking for lunch." Inuyasha said.

"Then leave them to me." A voice said.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told you that I will help you look for this 'ring' of your's but I also have to protect your mate in your absence." Sesshomaru answered. But Sesshomaru was not alone. He brought Rin and Jaken along with him.

"So hypothetically (sp) what would you do if I were to die?" Inuyasha wondered.

"The child will be raised by a member of the family and the mate will be cared for aswell. Before you ask Inuyasha I have to do this because I was raised by father to do this." Sesshomaru finished.

Rin ran up to Kagome and touched her stomach. "(gasp) I felt the baby kick Kagome-san!"

"Well it's a sign letting us know the baby is healthy." Kagome giggled.

"I'm counting on you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked at him. Sesshomaru only nodded in reply.

A couple moments later when Inuyasha and Miroku left, the girls watched as Rin played with Kilala and Shippo. Sesshomaru sat beside them with Jaken next to him watching Rin. He would look behind him just incase anything appeared to attack.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome started.

"What is it that you want miko?" Sesshomaru said.

"First off can you call me by my name 'Kagome', that wouldn't hurt you know." Kagome said annoyed.

"Answer. What do you want?" Sesshomaru repeated.

Kagome sighed. "Out of curiosity, why don't you like me or at least see me as family?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. "Because I think you are useless to my brother. He needs a demon so that my nephew born demon. You are not part of this family and you never will be because you can't fight against a demon even with miko powers." Sesshomaru explained.

"Now wait a second! I don't care if you think I'm useless but to Inuyasha I'm not! Our child is no boy it's a girl and I'm going to bring her into this world and become a part of your family wether you like it or not!" Kagome yelled.

"You are a disgrace and an embarrassment to both demon and human nature." Sesshomaru added.

SLAP!

Inuyasha and Miroku walked back to the spot where they left the girls. They arrived and saw Sango leaning on a tree staring strait ahead but shaking like if she saw something scary. Shippo, Kilala and Rin sat infront of her staring. The boys walked up them and looked at Sango.

"Shippo what's wrong with Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"We don't know. She's been like this for ten minutes. We're just staring at her but she hasn't stopped shaking since she came down frome where Kagome and Sesshomaru are." Shippo explained.

"Now that I remember, we heard a huge noise ten minutes ago when she came down here." Rin said cheerfully.

"Inuyasha I think you should go check up on Kagome just to be sure." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded and began to walk when Sango grabbed his pants. He turned around and saw her face.

"Inuyasha don't ever, ever, ever, ever, and I mean ever get on Kagome's bad side. You don't want to see it." Sango said.

"Why would I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Sesshomaru sure did." Sango answered and released his pants.

Inuyasha started walking back the hill but was worried. 'From what Sango said, something tells me I should be more worried about Sesshomaru.' By the time he got up the hill he saw a smiling Kagome and a knocked out Sesshomaru with a glowing red hand print on his cheek.

"Hi Inuyasha! Did you bring back some lunch?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah but what happened to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was being mean so I had to teach him a lesson." Kagome answered calmly.

"How?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Did you see Sango yet?" Kagome said walking down the hill.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and looked at Sesshomaru. "Whoa. What happened to him?" Miroku asked.

"Um I don't think I want to know but I believe Kagome did something." Inuyasha said.

"Right so what do we do with him?" Miroku asked.

"Well I think we should take him to Kaede's hut so she can heal him. It's the least I can do for protecting the girls." Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded and helped Sesshomaru up.

The group got ready to leave to Kaede's and put Sesshomaru on top of Kilala.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It seemed a little funny to but I don't know you review and let me know what you think.**

**LATERZZZZ!**

**-corral's lifeRKIN**


	13. You're Due Kagome

**Hey guys! Now before I go on with the reviews I have to ask something. I'm not sure if you guys have known but the story that my brother wants me to add 'Not what I Expected' he dosn't really care about it anymore so the story is all mine. My question to you guys is should I continue the story or delete it? Let me know. **

**wolfygirl13: I know! My brother once pissed of my oldest cousin while she was pregnant and trust me he couldn't feel his cheek for a week! lol!**

**Inuyasha05: Well i'm not trying to spoil the chapter but once you read this one you will see the difference between Sesshomaru and the rest of the group.**

**InuyashaDreamGirl: Well she didn't really beat him up just slapped him really hard. But you'll see sooner in this chapter.**

**kay kay: yeahI wanted to do something different.**

**alchemistgrl09: I've updated now just don't kill me! jk,jk.**

It took two days to take Sesshomaru at Kaede's place and still Sesshomary did not wake up. Jaken and Rin had to travel with the group since it's their responsibility. Rin didn't mind walking with them because she loved playing with Shipo and Kilala but she was still worried about her lord. Jaken loathed walking with the enemy of his lord and would always mumble to himself. Although, Inuyasha would glare at him from time to time.

When they arrived at Kaede's hut they asked her to tend to Sesshomaru. Kaede agreed and also took in Jaken and Rin in her care. Kagome asked her a little favor and Kaede nodded in agreement. Shippo and Kiala had to stay to watch over the village and Jaken to make sure he dosn't do anything wrong. The group left right away loking for Koga since he was last known having Kagome's ring in gis hold.

"Is Koga in his cave?" Kagome asked.

"No. No one is there." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. Inuyasha sat next to her and felt her head.

"Kagome your freezing." Inuyasha said trying to warm her up with his body heat.

Miroku looked at Kagome and couldn't believe so much. "How can she be freezing if she's sweating?"

Sango laid down aswell and felt sleepy. Miroku looked at Sango and was also sweating. She was cold too.

"Inuyasha I think we should head back to Kaede's. I think all this walking is hurting the girls." Miroku said quickly.

Inuyasha nodded in reply.

The group had to walk slowly because the girls were to sick to move most of the time. Only this time it took about three days to return to Kaede's hut. By the time they arrived Sesshomaru still had not woken up. Kaede took Sango and Kagome in another hut. It had many hurbs around but it caused Inuyasha to leave because of the srtong scent.

A month had passed and Sesshoaru had not woken up. Sango became well with the hurbs and Kaede told her it was just signs that the baby was well and is developed to come out. Sango and Miroku were relieved but Kagomehad not healed yet. She still would sweat and she was extremely cold. Inuyasha would enter the hut for two minuets and then leave because of the strong scents. At night Inuyasha would tear up and pray for Kagome to get well but as of yet, Kagome was on the line of death.

Another month has passed and it was the month of her child to be due. Sesshomaru had not woken till a week after and was inside the hut for a long time. Inuyasha entered the hut when he found Sesshomaru helping Kagome eat and changing her towel.

"You finally woke up, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lady Kaede told me to atleast try to heal Kagome the best I can." Sesshomaru answered.

"Wait, since when did you ever call Kagome by her name and Kaede lady?" Inuyasha became confused.

"Lady Kaede told me to watch over Kagome since she took me in here to heal." Sesshoamaru replied.

Inuyasha almost snickered. "Are you afraid of Kagome ever since she slapped you?"

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Right then Kagome's reflexes acted and she moved her handcausing Sesshomaru to fall back.

Inuyasha laughed at Sesshomaru's reaction."Yeah right." Inuyasha said and left the room.

Two hours passed and it was already dark. Sesshomaru had closed his eyes concentrating on his full power when he heard Kagome moan. He looked down and saw Kagome open her eyes.

"You should rest." Sesshomaru instructed.

Kagome laid back down and Sesshomaru left the room to get her a drink. When he came back Kagome was still awake and was trying to get up. She saw Sesshomaru looking at her while holding some warm honey tea in his hands.

"It's coming!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at the drinks.

"The tea?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"The baby you moran!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh. Well what do you want me to do?" Sesshomaru said trying leave the hut.

"Get Inuyasha and bring some warm water." Kagome try to say.

Sesshomaru found Inuyasha in Kaede's hut and said,"Kagome is in labor."

The group ran to the other hut and Sesshomaru grabbed a pail of warm water. He came back with the group smiling and waiting for the baby to born. Kaede holding a blanket when the baby comes out. Sesshomaru was acroos from Inuyasha looking at Kagome scream.

"I think I'm going to leave." Sesshomaru said. But Kagome grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back.

"You leave and I'll hunt you down!" Kagome yelled in his face. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and was holding her hand just the way Inuyasha was with Kagome's other hand. Kagome squeezed both hands and Inuaysha and Sesshomaru were trying to get out of her hold.

"Dammit Kagome stop squezzing so hard!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't scream but he was panicking to get free.

Four minuets later the baby was born.

"It is a girl." Kaede said.

Inuyasha looked at her and carried her smiling. The baby smiled with her big chocalate eyes. Sesshomaru fell to the floor when he was released from Kagome's hold. Inuyasha gave the baby to Kagome. The rest of the group was in awe.

"What should we name her?" Inuyasha asked. The baby saw the hurbs and sneezed. She looked at all the new things in the hut and found a small purple with pink around a tulip. Kagome grabbed it and the baby tried to hold it with her hands.

"What about Tulip? I know it sounds crazy for a name but hey, this isn't my era." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha nodded in reply and the group surroended Kagome. Sesshomaru stood up looking at the baby with her big chocolate eyes, short black hair with silver streaks. She didn't have ears on top of her head she had them like Sesshomaru. Once Sesshomaru looked at the baby he passed out.

The next day Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the woods looking for something to eat. They went into a lake looking for fish. A huge demon appeared in the water and looked down at the boys.

"Guys, don't move." Miroku said.

'I can't fight I still feel weak when Kagome slapped me.' Sesshomaru thought dissapointedly.

The demon roared at the boys almost flying off. But a couple of seconds later.

"Fuck it!" Sesshomaru ran fallowed by Miroku and Inuyasha.

Miroku and Inuyasha grabbed many fruits along the way back with the demon still fallowing them. Sesshomaru did the same thing but he grabbed fruit and threw it back at the demon. They arrieved at the village and couldn't see the demon. Sesshomaru still threw the fruit at it incase it was hiding.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm trying to see if the demon is nearby." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru you're back!" Rin cried happily.

Sesshomaru gave her the fruit to take back but the girls were right behind her.

"Hey Inuyasha whats with all the noise?" Kagome asked.

"Sango you shouldn't be here." Miroku said running by her side.

Sango looked at him confused when the demon showed up.

Everyone became alert and ready to fight. Kagome had brought her bow and arrows. She grabbed one and shot it at the demon. The demon disappeared and blue dust was everywhere. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Where did all that power come from?" Sango asked.

"I think after I gave birth to Tulip. When I woke up in the morning I felt so much stronger." Kagome explained.

"Well lets head back so we can eat." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru can you please help me take care of Tulip. I'm going to need Inuyasha run an errand for me." Kagome said cheerfully.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"What." Kagome said coldly.

"I would enjoy taking care of my niece." Sesshomaru replied quickly.

Kagome looked at him coldly. "Losersayswhat." (Loser says what)

"What." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ha!" Kagomelaughed walking back.

**There I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I named her Tulip because I couldn't think of anything else. And because there was a tulip right next to me so yeah you guys get it now. Don't forget the question I asked earlier in the beginning. If you didn't read it then go to the top and read cause I really need to know.**

**LATERZZZ!**

**Corral's lifeRKIN**


	14. Sesshomaru Warms up to Tulip

**Ok. Thanks for giving me reviews. And thank you to those who answered my question. Some didn't really care but some actually enjoyed the story so after I'm done with my story "Chase That Ring" I'll continue "Not What I Expected" Well most thanks really goes to wolfygirl13 & Inuyasha05 who actually got me to continue it anyway. So thanks dude... or duddette whatever gender you are. But after I'm done with this story you reviewers have to give me ideas with my brother's story cause I just typed it up he wrote it.**

**InuyashaDreamGirl: Thanks for the comment. I was thinking about Tulip's ears and I thought I should make them different since evreyone describes kids with ears on their heads.**

**Kawaii-babi: 'awsomness' cool word. Thanks for the comment!**

**Pipper Lipper: Ok, Ok, Ok don't kill me I don't have life insurance!**

**animelover: It made you smile? Yay! I'm so proud of myself.**

**wolfygirl13: It's by instinct? I thought it was just fact...oh well. And yea I'll continue the other story after this one.**

**alchemistgrl09: I say the same thing to my sis, she always falls for it. Though she gets me too.**

**Reason 2.0: I guess it really is priceless. Sesshomaru afraid of Kagome lol**

**Inuyasha05: Thanks for the comment dude or duddette. Sry I can't tell.**

**

* * *

**

The group left about a week after Tulip's birth. Kagome and Inuyasha visited her mother to show the baby and stayed for atleast a day. Kagome's mother was excited and would always carry her new granddaughter while Sota would talk to Inuyasha about what it was like. His grandfather would glare at Inuyasha now and then but would end up being scolded by Kagome. After the little family arrived in the feudal era, they began their journey searching for the ring. 

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin now travel along with them helping to look for the ring. Well really because Kagome ended making Sesshomaru to go. Sesshomaru stayed quiet most of the time as usual but only because he would see Tulip moving around and laughing for no reason.

"How far have we traveled?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but it won't take five minuets to go back with Kaede if that's what you're thinking." Inuyasha replied with boredom.

"I'm not planning to go back but it's the fourth month for Sango and I get pretty worried." Kagome explained but only made Sango laugh.

"There's nothing to worry about Kagome. I've seen what you do so I'm pretty much fallowing your steps." Sango assured her.

Kagome smiled and walked on. Another week had passed and still no sign of the ring. Soon two months had already passed and Sango was in her sixth month. She was already looking a little large.

"Sango are you alright? You look a little tired." Kagome said in worry.

"Well maybe you should get laid again and carry something alive in your stomach Kagome." Sango almost yelled.

"Ok... sorry." Kagome replied.

She walked back with Inuyasha and sat next to him.

"She's fine just mood swings kicking in." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded and fell asleep. Kagome and everyone else fell asleep except Sesshomaru. He was full awake and kept an eye on Rin. After a couple hours passed by, Sesshomaru looked over at Tulip who was fidgeting around. She was getting ready to burst into tears. Sesshomaru remembered when Inuyasha and Kagome would wake up tired trying to make Tulip fall back to sleep. Sesshomaru quickly but gently picked up Tulip and put her in his arms the way he would see Kagome do it. She began to cry loudly and he didn't know what to do. He rocked her gently back and forth until she softened her cry. Soon Tulip began to laugh and this amused Sesshomaru. He kept rocking her unaware the parents were fully awake. Sesshomaru ended up smiling at his niece and played with her a little bit till he noticed Inuyasha and Kagome looking at him.

He quickly put Tulip back in his arms and rocked her gently till she fell asleep. When Kagome new Tulip was asleep, she fell back to sleep aswell. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and whispered to him,'Thanks Sesshomaru' and fell back to sleep. Sesshomaru looked at Tulip snuggled against Sesshomaru's tail and comfortable. Sesshomaru left her there and closed his eyes to rest.

In the morning Sesshomaru heard giggles and laughter around him. He opened his eyes and saw the group looking at him. He eyed them all and then realized he let Tulip sleep on his fur. He looked down at his niece where she was teething all over his tail. He picked her up and gave her to Kagome and looked at his fur. He got up and walked toward the lake to clean his tail.

After a couple of hours the group searched for the ring. Inuyasha then quickly picked up Koga's scent and ran. Kagome and Sango walked because of the child they were carrying with Sesshomaru to watch them. Miroku ran after Inuyasha leaving Sango with Seshomaru.

"Hey Inuyasha what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"I smell Koga but his scent ends here." Inuyasha answered.

The group caught up and looked at Inuyasha. Kagome gave Tulip to Sesshomaru and quickly ran up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I sense the sacred jewl." She almost yelled.

"A shard or the jewl?" Inuyasha made sure.

"Nope. I think it's the whole thing." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha looked across and smelled blood. They all heard a snicker behind them and turned around to see a complete shock.

"Is that...?" Shippo began.

"That couldn't be..." Miroku said.

"I can't believe it..." Sango said quickly.

"No way..." Kagome almost yelled.

"It is..." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru looked up. "Who is he?"

**It might be a little short and all but atleast it's a chapter right? Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review. **


	15. It's Koga this Time

**I'm sorry I havn't updated for weeks but I have final tests coming up and I need to study. ' I thought maybe I should update before I start, but first just to thank my reviewers.**

**wolfygirl13: for some reason your comment made me laugh. ) I just know that all babies teeth right?**

**Keturah Muhammad: ok I'll write more ) thanks for reviewing.**

**Serenity: Thanks I really appreciate that you like my story.**

**Reason 2.0: Wait,no one knows who it is? I kinda thought that would be ovious. I just made it dramatic in the end of the last chapter. Oh well I don't know any more but thanks for reviewing my story!**

**Inuyasha05: I think I know you know what happened to Koga...right? I'm so slow today! **

**IfI write like a lot of mistakes then please let me know 'cause i'm really slow today.**

**ENJOY!**

Everyone looked up in shock to see the one person they thought would never take the entire jewl.

"How the hell did Koga manage to get the entire jewl for himself?" Inuyasha complained.

"Well when Kikyo died at the battle with Naraku the jewl flew away somewhere." Shippo explained.

"You mean we never found it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think so, Kaede would have had hold of it by now." Kagome said.

The group looked up at Koga who was covered in blood and was taller than before and lookedhe had rabies.

"Hey Koga if you don't mind me asking, how did you get so taller?" Kagome yelled so Koga can hear her.

**_"I swallowed the jewl how else." _**Koga talked loud it made the ground move a little.

"Why? What will this prove?" Kagome yelled louder.

**_"In time Kagome you will be mine."_** Koga answered.

"I swear, this boy needs a life." Kagome sighed.

**_"And in time, that child will be gone from this world."_** Koga snickered pointing to Tulip.

Sesshomaru held on to her tightly. "See to it wolf, I will make sure that Tulip will be out of harm." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and assured her.

Kagome smiled and looked at Koga. "Koga, as much as I thought you were nice, I still need that jewl." Kagome took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Koga. She released her arrow but Koga dodged it.

A power beam was let out of Koga's arm when he punched the ground. The ground began to crack and soon everyone started running. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Rin and jumped high from Koga, Sango grabbed Miroku, and Shippo and flew with Kilala. Sesshomaru grabbedJaken and flew off with Tulip in his arms.

They all escaped and landed softly on the other side of the field. Koga began running at them fast. Sango had to be sitting on Kilala since she had nothing to do. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome had to defend themselves in battle.

"Hey Sesshomaru how about lending us a hand?" Inuyasha complained.

"What do you prefer? Me fighting or protecting your daughter? Not only that, there is a soon-to-be mother and Rin I have to guard."

Inuyasha stopped complaining and began to fight. More and more of Koga's attacks kept coming and hitting everything in it's ways. Sesshomaru dodging as much as he can while Kilala tries to do the same thing. Shippo atleast tries to hit the blows with his fox fire to protect Sango. The only thing the group can do is run away.

Kagome releases her arrows but it does little damage.

"Kagome where is the jewl." Inuyasha asked.

"There's a problem." Kagome answered. "He cracked the jewl in pieces and they're in different parts of his body."

"I guess the flea bag went smart here." Inuyasha said quietly. "Alright here is the plan, tell me where to hit him and we'll get the shards one at a time."

"Ok. Miroku when Inuyasha attack grab the jewl ok." Kagome said.

"Count on it." Miroku steadied himself.

"Ok Inuyasha, there is one in his shoulder." Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped in the air and sliced his shoulder and out came a shard.

"I see it." Miroku jumped and grabbed the jewl.

"Kagome just toclear it all out, how many shards are there in his body?" Inuyasha asked.

"It has to be big pieces cause this shard is a little huge." Miroku said.

"Well there is atleast seven...maybe ten. Atleast ten." Kagome answered.

"Great. Whereare the other shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is another one in his other shoulder." Kagome said.

"Miroku you better be ready." Inuyasha jumped in the air but Koga grabbed him and smashed him into the ground.

"Oh no!" Miroku yelled.

"Where is Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Kagome I think I see your ring." Sango said softly.

**I'm sorry if it was short but I have to study. Hopefully I'm able to update this weekend.**


	16. Close To Saying Bye Tulip

**Hi people sry it took me a while update. I did as much as I can cause my keybored is jacking up. So if it's short I'm sorry but I did as much as I could.**

**wolfygirl13: Sesshomaru needs to really protect those around him. So I thought might aswell protect the others besides Rin.**

**Ed's lova: Thank you for liking my story, I hope you like this one too.**

**Punk Rock Miko2: Thank you for commenting my story, I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**LonelyxSoul: ok ok I'm updating. Thank you for the comment.**

**Satori-Ashinto: Yes Sango and Tulip will be ok but I will add a little angst there.**

**Serenity: Yay I got more comments! YOU are awsome!**

**Reason 2.0: Well my friends always thought Koga would be better off being a villain than a hero so here we go.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS FOR COMMENTINGLAST CHAPTER**

**ENJOY!**

Inuyasha tried getting up from Koga's blow while Miroku tried fighting Koga off of Inuyasha. Miroku ran and dodged as much blows from Koga as he can. He would lose breath and get tired faster and faster. The only problem was Miroku would push his limit where there was a chance he can collapse suddenly to the floor. It annoyed Sesshomaru so much, he handed Tulip to Sango and went infront of her. He grabbed Miroku and threw him on top of Kilala.

"You pathetic human, keep pushing yourself and you won't stand on ground anymore." Sesshomaru looked at Miroku in the eye. "I will get the jewl, you protect your woman."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Try and aim at the jewl and I will get the shards." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome still had a worry expression on her face. "Inuyasha will be fine. He won't be easy to bring down you know that."

Kagome nodded and aimed her arrow in Koga's other shoulder. She hit the mark but shattered the small shard into five more pieces. Although, it did not bother Sesshomaru. He ran with his top demon speed and caught all five pieces.

Inuyasha regained his streangth and got back on his feet. He looked at Kagome and then at Sesshomaru. "Kagome, keep shooting your arrows where the shards are don't you stop for nothing. The main point is to decrease the streangth of this wolf." Sesshomaru added.

"Got it." Kagome agreed and aimed her arrows at all the shards and fired.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran and jumped many places to grab the shards while Kagome shot as many arrows as she can. She would miss many times but kept trying. When she would hit the shards, it would either shatter or fly off somewhere else. By each time a shard would fall, Koga would shrink back to his reagular size. Soon Koga ended up having two shards on his legs.

By now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would jump all over him to get the shards back.

"Kagome come here a second." Sango said quietly.

Kagome walked up to Sango and looked at her blankly. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I think I see your ring." Sango replied.

"(gasp) where?" Kagome added quickly.

"I'm not posotive but there is something shiny, glowing in Koga's tail." Sango said.

Kagome walked up to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Guys hold him down for me. I have to do something."

The brothers grabbed Koga's arms and held him down. Kagome went behind Koga and looked at his tail. She grabbed his tail gently and searched for anything that was shiny. She searched as if she were looking for lice on a small child. She found something glowing and grabbed it. It was stuck but when she managed to free it, in her hand was the ring itself. She held it in front of Inuyasha and both became excited.

They forgot about Koga that he became loose and snatched the ring. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Koga running toward Sango. Koga grabbed Tulip and ran to Inuyasha and puched him into the ground. Kagome froze at Tulip away from her body heat. Kagome fell to the ground and Inuyasha ran to help her while Sesshomaru and Miroku ran after Koga trying to rescue Tulip. The two can barely smell Koga but could hear the sound of Tulip's crying. Then all of a sudden, the cry stopped.

(A/N: I was gonna end it but...)

Inuyasha tried waking Kagome up but she passed out from the sight of her baby gone. Sango looked at her helpless and Shippo crying next to her. Kilala had transformed back to her original form looking at Sango.

"Will Kagomebe alright?" Shippo asked teary eyed.

Inuyasha did not answer only tried to wake Kagome.

"Yes Shippo. She will be alright." Sango tried to sound convincing.

Inuyasha would tap Kagome's cheek till she awoke. Kagome woke with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. They stood up walking into the woods looking for Sesshomaru and Miroku. The group was quiet as they searched for their friends. They all stopped when Inuyasha heard the sound of leaves and sticks being crushed behind them. Inuyasha can even smell the scent of blood behind them. He quickly turned around and unsheathed his sword ready to fight. When the figure stepped out in front of them it was both Sesshomaru and Miroku covered in blood. Sango ran hugging Miroku and looked at his face then at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru holding a blanket covered in blood. Kagome felt like falling to the ground and giving up on everything. Inuyasha still kept looking at Sesshomaru and the bloody blanket teary eyed. Kagome quietly cried on Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha walked up to the bloody blanket and looked at it very carefully. A tear rolled down his cheek ashe slowly lifted the blanket. As he lifted the blanket Tulip was there covered in blood. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly picked her up and fell to the ground and began to cry. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and looked at Tulip knowing she is still alive.

"We were able to get Tulip back but we couldn't get the last two shards or the ring." Miroku said.

That night Inuyasha was outside sitting by himself looking at all the stars. Sesshomaru stood behind him till Inuyasha looked up and stood up.

"Thanks. I really wouldn't have had Tulip back if you weren't here." Inuyasha said covering his eyes.

Sesshomaru put his arms around Inuyasha giving him a comfortable hug. "When I found out Kagome was pregnate, I knew I was to be part of the family. I figured I know I'm going to be having a half breed niece, might aswell be a part of her life and protect her since I wasn't there for you.I knew I should atleast protect her to repent what I didn't do when you were younger. So get used to see me a lot around Tulip, I'll be there for her and you when needed."

After a short while,Inuyasha entered the hut and sat next to Kagome carrying Tulip in his hands and fell to sleep.

**Yay! I'm done! wow I hope you guys like this one and don't forget to review.) sry if it was short.**


	17. I've Had Enough!

**Hi everyone! I hope I'm keeping enough pace for everyone to get a chance to read a chapter and review. It's just that my dad is sending my computer to my uncle's house so he can fix it. I just don't know when and I don't know how long it's going to take so that is why I'm updating now. So for now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**wolfygirl13: Everyone says that. I bet if I made a survey about Koga turning into an evil villain, the survey will hit top list lol! Thanks for reviewing last chapter.**

**Reason 2.0: I thought I should make a little angst in the middle of the last chapter and add a little brother relationship. I just hope it wasn't too dramatic.**

**Punk Rock Miko2: About the ring in his tail. I wanted to add a part for the ring cause I haven't talked about that in a while. I just couldn't come up with anything but the thing is I have a promise ring from my dad. My dog is really furry and she rolls on top of my ring so it gets tangled up in her fur. Don't ask me why cause I don't know and it was the only thing I can come up with.**

**Satori-Ashinto: Thank you for the comment.**

**alchemistgrl09: I know it was but I wanted to add big time drama.**

**ENJOY!**

Inuyasha awoke with Tulip fidgeting with his hair. He picked her up and took her outside and sat by the grass to enjoy the breeze. Sesshomaru showed up with Rin behind him eating an apple. She ran up to Inuyasha looking at the little bundle.

"Can baby Tulip eat apples Master Inuyasha?" Rin asked politely.

"Not yet Rin, she is still too small." Inuyasha replied softly.

Miroku walked out the hut and sat next to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sat next to Miroku and Rin ran inside the hut.

"Whats with 'master'?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"She won't stop adressing anyone politely. I tried but now she won't stop." Sesshomaru answered.

"Rin is about eight so are you planning to mate with her at her ready stage?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"I have not decided and that's all I'm going to say so quiet." Sesshomaru answered with a smirk. "When is Lady Sango giving birth?"

"Well Sango is on her sixth month so she'll be due in three months." Miroku answered.

"Three months is enough time." Inuyasha answered blankly.

"Enough time for what?" Miroku asked confusingly. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"I know that if we are going to fight Koga to get the ring and the remaining shards, we need to protect the girls carefully. In order to do that, we have to do something we have not done before. Koga will come after Tulip and Kagome and if Sango fights she will lose the baby. So it's going to be hard on all of us." Inuyasha said.

"Why all of us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because it involves Rin too." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome had woken up and was talking to Sango. Shippo was playing with Rin and Kilala when the guys came in. The girls greeted the boys but the boys had a different expression on their face. Kagome and Sango knew something was wrong.

"Girls we have something important to say." Miroku started off. Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

"We have decided that you girls are going to stay in Kagomes time along with the kids for a while." Inuyasha said slowly.

"What? Why? What happened?" Sango asked quickly.

"It is too dangerous for all of you here. This isn't about the ring anymore, it's about the shards. Koga will try to take hold of the jewl so all of you and the reamining jewl we have right now will go to Kagome's time and stay there for a while till all this is over." Inuyasha explained.

The group argued for about three hours. The girls urged on staying, the boys argued back, Shippo was by a corner with Rin and Kilala crying, and Rin looking plainly confused. After the entire argument everyone was by the well. Shippo and Rin were holding hands getting ready to jump. Sesshomaru said his farewell to Rin. Miroku gave a hug to Sango and walked back to Shippo and Rin. Inuyasha gave a hug to Kagome but she said nothing and walked toward the little group. Without saying goodbye, Kagome grabbed hands with Sango and jumped into the well.

KAGOME'S TIME

Kagome's mother ran to Kagome's arms in a warm embrace. She introduced her friends to her mother and the rest of her family. Kagome's mother carried Tulip into the house.

"It is great to meet all of you." Mrs. Higurashi complimented. She called down Sota and gave him the baby to care for. He took Shippo, Rin, and Kilala up to his room to play and settle down. Kagome explained everything to her mother and all Mrs. Higurashi can say was to help around with Tulip and Sango's pregnancy.

"Kagome look at the bright side, you get to spend with your family here." Mrs. Higurashi sounded convincing.

Kagome smiled and looked at her mother. "Your right. Maybe I can catch up on things. See my old friends."

"Yes and you can show Sango around town and she can meet your friends too." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

A week had passed and everyone was wearing modern clothes. Sango met Kagome's friends and would talk to them now and then, Hojo would convince Kagome to go out with him. Kagome still turns him down and both girls still feel so alone without the guys.

"Come on Kagome just this once. Go out with Hojo." Ayumi urged.

"No I already have a daughter." Kagome said blankly walking away with Sango fallowing her.

"WHAT?" Her friends yelled. "Isn't it too soon?" Ayumi asked concerned.

"No it's notand no you cannot see her and I don't think the father of my child would like it if I were to be with another guy." "Lets go home Sango." Kagome said.

Kagome and Sango left with their friends in shock.

'Since we left, Kagome has been in a bad mood. I knew she was mad at Inuyasha a week ago when we were to leave but is she still mad?' Sango thought.

The girls arrived home greeted with Kagome's family. Sota was in the living room playing with Rin, Shippo, and Kilala. The girls looked at what was around them. Warmth, family, friends, and a home. Even if they wereto have all this warmth, they still felt nothing without the guys. They too wondered if the guys were warm and safe.

WITH THE GUYS

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru were in lake washing themselves off. They were coverd in so much blood they almost looked dead. Niether of them said a word but would look at eachother covered in blood. Their hair were no longer silver or black, they looked red and their eyes looked swollen and purple. Their clothing were torn and bloody that the water was red.

"How can Koga become so strong with only two shards?" Miroku asked confused.

"Well, he is deeply in love with Lady Kagome. He must beobsess that he's gone insane." Sesshomaru explained.

"Enough about Kagome right now. I don't want to remember the look on her face when she left." Inuyasha said not bothering to look up. Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at him sadly. "She hates me. As soon as I told her she had to go back to her own time, she stopped smiling."

"Thats not true." Sesshomaru sounded convincing. "It is obvious she is afraid of your safety. About this time she is worried sick."

"He's right. Sango did not smile either when I said my goodbye. No one did." Miroku added.

"Listen to me Inuyasha, as soon as we are done with Koga we can all go back to get Kagome and your child. We pick up the kids and see Sango when she gives birth. Till then we all have to be strong for them. So we can finish all this and everything will be back to normal." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ok." Was all Inuyasha said.

A MONTH LATER

Sango is on her seventh month but feels ill. She lays on Kagome's bed with a towel on her for-head. Kagome's mother watches her while the kids are in Sota's room along with Kagome.

Kagome watches everyone play video games while feeding Tulip. She looks down at her child playing with her hair. Kagome smiles after a long time. She remembers when she would used to pull Inuyasha's hair or play with his ears and get him mad all the time. A tear rolls down Kagome's cheek. Suddenly her sadness becomes to rage. Her aura grows stronger as she realizes the things infront of her. She sits on Sota's bed watching the kids play feeding Tulip at the same time, Sango is across the room getting sick with Miroku no where near, and to top it off, the guys are fighting getting injured at the same time. The only person to notice Kagome's sudden change was Shippo.

"Kagome are you alright?" Shippo asked frightfully.Everyone looked at Kagome silently.

Kagome quickly looked up. "Yes I'm fine.Sota I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, like what?" Sota replied.

Kagome handed him Tulip. "I need you to take care of Tulip."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find Inuyasha. Don't tell mom or anyone. That goes for all of you too. I'll be back soon." Kagome ran to the well and jumped in without hesitation.

As soon as Kagome arrived she ran to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome how nice to see ye again." Kaede greeted.

"Hi Kaede. Where are the guys?"

"They have not returned since last month. But there is still a lot of noise up north." Kaede explained.

Kagome ran north till she got where the noise led her. The noise became louder as she arrived. Kagome found the guys bloodied up. Everything became quiet and everyone looked at Kagome.

"Kagome?" Koga smiled.

"Inuysha!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha's arms and cried. Koga became enraged. He ran toward the couple but Sesshomaru and Miroku stepped up. Inuyasha hid behind a tree with Kagome.

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I had to come back. I needed to see you." Kagome said softly.

"No! Go back where you are safe!We can han-" Inuyasha was slapped before he was able to finish.

"I will not go back. I have to finish this with or without you." Kagome said blankly."Miroku! You better finish this fight! Sango is very ill!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku enraged and began punching Koga harder.

"Sesshomaru! Rin starves herself because she misses you so much." Kagome pushed and pushed.

Sesshomaru began running everywhere out of rage. Kagome ran up to Koga and used her arrow.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

**That was huge. It took me a while to write this chapter. Well i hope you like this chapter and please send reviews.**


	18. It All comes Down To This

**Hey people it's been a while since I've written a chapter. But my computer was being fixed. Anyway just a reminder that I will be finishing my brother's story. I will continue it after this story only because I had reviewers wanting for the story to continue so check that out after I'm done with this one. Back to my story, thank you guys so much for reviewing my story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Punk Rock Miko2: Thanks for the comment. It took a while to write it.**

**LonelyxSoul: I updated as soon as I can. )**

**wolfygirl13: Killing Koga? Hmmm I have not yet decided. Tell me what you think.**

**Reason 2.0: It was great? Thanks for the comment.**

**Satori-Ashinto: You'll have to read and find out.**

**Kagome1113: Yes this story is all about chasing the ring. Just a simple ring. Why? Because I have a funny story about my cousin.**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

There was a huge bang but it didn't come from Kagome. There was dust everywhere. Inuyasha just ran straight till he could see Kagome. The dust cleared but there were no Koga or Kagome. Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha looked everywhere to find Kagome. They all stood quiet and heard footsteps coming from behind. Inuyasha could smell Koga and Kagome's scent mixed together but he could not tell who it was. The figure came closer and appeared Koga covered in blood.

"I killed her". Koga said softly.

Shippo was in Sota's room playing video games with Rin. Shippo couldn't help but worry about Kagome. He left the room and went to Kagome's room. He walked up to the bed and climbed on top of it where Sango was.

"Sango I have to tell you something. You can't panic though ok." Shippo said softly. Sango only nodded and looked at Shippo. "Ok, Kagome left and she is back at our time with Inuyasha and Miroku. I don't know when she'll be back though." Shippo finished and looked at Sango.

Sango only nodded and layed her head back down. Shippo got off Sango and was headed for the door. "Shippo" Sango called.

Shippo pased to Sango's side. "What is it?" Shippo asked.

"When we came here, I knew Kagome wouldn't last long. I'm not surprised Kagome left." Sango explained.

"Your right. It's just that I feel so worried about her. She left Tulip here, what if she dosn't come back?" Shippo asked in tears.

Sango forced herself to sit up. "Shippo now listen. We all get a little worried sometimes but in the end everything turns out fine. If we know Kagome very well she is still alive. Kagome is not the type of person to give up easily just because she's human."

WITH THE GUYS

"You killed Kagome?" Miroku asked shockly.

Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha looking down. Koga began to laugh louder.

"Now your child is next!" An arrow was shot at Koga.

"Stop your laughing!"

WITH SANGO AND SHIPPO

"Kagome is human but I can feel something inside her aura." Shippo said confused.

"Shippo she mated with Inuyasha. She's part demon now. She's a lot stronger than we think now." Sango said.

"How do you know?" Shippo asked.

"Look at Tulip. She looks demon even if she does have black hair. Inuyasha is part demon and human. Kagome was a full human. Tulip should of born human but instead half human and demon." Sango explained.

"Now I get it." Shippo said in awe. "So why dosn't Kagome look demon then?"

"Her power hasn't increased. Since she is with Inuyasha right now, her anger will increase and so is her power. Not enough to take over her but enough to defeat Koga." Sango explained.

WITH THE GUYS

The arrow went through Koga's shoulder. Everyone looked behind Koga and saw Kagome but she looked different. Kagome had claws, her eyes were an ocean blue, had a small silver tail, and her clothes were a black and silver shirt and skirt.

"Whoa." Miroku and Sesshomaru said at the same time. Inuyasha just had his mouth dropped. 'She evolved.' Inuyasha thought.

Koga turned around and faced Kagome. "I thought I killed you." Koga snickerd.

"Well you wanted me right? Come and get me." Kagome's voice sounded darker.

Inuysha's ears went completely up and his eyes were wide. (AN: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself.)

Koga ran toward Kagome. He didn't attack her just grabbed her tight so Kagome wouldn't get lose, or so he thought. Kagome and Koga were nose to nose. Koga tried to lean in, but Kagome covered his mouth and kicked him in the stomach. He let her lose after the blow and Kagome jumped to Inuyasha's side. The boys looked at Kagome wanting to see what she'll do next.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?" Kagome answered sweetly.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just want to make sure before I bring Sango and Tulip back everything has to be clean so Tulip dosn't get sick and Sango dosn't go worse." With that Kagome jumped and charged at Koga. Inuysha nodded and watched Kagome fight.

'Sango is ill. I didn't even know, what if something happened.' Miroku thought.

'Miroku Sngo is fine.' Miroku looked around to see who was talking in his head. 'Relax Miroku it's me Kagome. I'm going to say this once, yes Sango is ill but she is not giving up just like she is not giving up on you. Keep your faith, she is sure keeping hers.' Miroku nodded and watched Kagome fight.

Koga nd Kagome ran at the same time toward eachother. Koga stretched his arm to Kagome and made it through her stomach. Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha looked in shock. But before any reaction Kagome forced her claws into Koga's chest. When his guard was down Kagome pulled away from his hand, jumped in the air and kicked him in the head. She stabbed his legs with her claws and took out the last two remaining shards. Kagome gave the last shards to Inuyasha. Kagome quickly walked back to Koga for one more thing. By that time Kagome was back to her human form.

"Koga where is my ring. I'll let you live if you give me back my ring." Kagome said softly. With no respond Kagome searched Koga's clothes for the ring till she found it. Shiny as she first got it.

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER

Kagome jumps out of the well greeted by the whole group. Even Shippo and Rin were there. Sango was still in Kagome's time getting ready for birth. She was back in good health but remained there out of the baby's safety. Miroku visited her but now:

"Miroku, everyone, we have to go back to my time now. Sango is giving birth!" Kagome yelled in excitement. Everyone jumped into the well and ran to Kagome's room.

**I'm so happy! I'm almost done with this story. All that for a ring. Can you imagine that. I hope you guys liked the chapter and please don't forget to review.**


	19. Then She Was Born, Rin&Sessh moment

**Hello everyone. I'm just going to say that I'm almost done with this story. I have no idea if it's going to be as long as Hidden Punk Princess but I know I'm almost done.Thanks for reviewing!**

**cindy510naturegirl: Don't listen what your brother says. I'm mexican and my brother tells me I should stop being friends with white and black kids. He's stupid.**

**Coleer: That's how I started off. I just read stories till I joined. I know pretty stupid to go after a ring but I knew it would be funny.**

**Wskygrl: Thanks for the comment. )**

**Punk Rock Miko2: I wanted Kagome to be bitchy so I just made her demon.**

**Reason 2.0: Thanks. I know finally I made her demon.**

**Alex: Thanks! I really never had a comment like that before. Thanks**

**ENJOY!**

**This chapter will have nothing todowith the ring. It's a Rin and Sessh moment.**

_Last time:_

_Kagome jumps out the well greeted by the whole group. Even Shippo and Rin were there. Sango was still in Kagome's time getting ready for birth. She was back in good health but remained there out of the baby's safety. Miroku visited her but now:_

_"Miroku, everyone, we have to go back to my time now. Sango is giving birth!" Kagome yelled in excitement. Everyone jumped into the well and ran to Kagome's room._

Now:

Everyone stood infront of Kagome's bed. Looking at the new bundle. Although Miroku seemed a bit disturbed. He was hoping his child would born boy. Instead it was a girl. Everyone looked in awe.

"Are you sure Shippo and Rin should have witnessed the birth?" Miroku asked a little worried. By this time Kagome mother wrapped a blanket around the new bundle and gave her to Sango.

"They're seven yeas old. They can understand." Sango replied.

"Yea. Your lucky Lady Sango. I can't wait till I have a baby when I'm older." Rin said in wonder. "Could you imagine that Lord Sesshomaru, me having a family of my own."

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and smiled. "Yes Rin. I can imagine you with your own family." Sesshomaru smiled sadly.

Although Rin did not understand what he meant and what she really was saying. "But I don't want you to ever leave me Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said innocently.

Everyone smiled at Rin's wishes. Sesshomaru bent down on his knees and held her. "Rin, one day you will grow up, meet a great person and marry the guy who can help take care of you and your children." Sesshomaru said letting her go and standing back up.

Rin looked at him and answered. "But Lord Sesshomaru, you have taken care of me and helped Master Inuyasha save his baby. I want you to be the father of my baby someday." Rin said smiling.

Sesshomaru looked at her and the group couldn't help but support Rin.

"I told you Sessh." Inuyasha said smiling. "Anyway we still need to know the name of this child. Miroku, Sango let us know when you come up with a name." Inuysha said. The group left Miroku and Sango in the room and went to the living room.

A couple hours later the child was named Orchid. (A/N: sry if the name sounds wierd again. My niece's name is Orchid. I love flowers.) After a couple weeks went by after Orchid born, the group went back to the fuedal era with cabins built by the boys. The girls entered their hut and was decorated with flowers and sweet scents.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER 

The group were in their own hut. Miroku and Sango in their's and Kagome and Inuyasha in their hut. Kilala lives with Sango and Miroku in their hut to help take care of Orchid. Shippo stays in Kaede's hut to leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone a while but would visit the couples now and then. Sesshomaru built a hut for Rin and himself near Inuyasha's and lives in the village. Sesshomaru visits his niece now and then but mostly his brother. The villagers ended up trusting Sesshomaru since he would help destroy any demon near the village. No one would run in fear of him or attack him from behind.

Sometimes Sesshomaru helped villagers by helping them with their huts and taking care of the children. According to him, he just does it for Tulip. Though he still carries that non-emotional side of him unless he is with Tulip and plays with her. Sometimes the group snatches him smiling when he's with Tulip.

When the couples would want some alone time at night Sesshomaru offered to take care of Orchid and Tulip. He usually goes out to the lake late at night watching the water sparkle by the moons reflection. Sometimes Rin would join him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said faintly.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Rin. "Rin it is too late for you to be out late at night. A demon could have snatched you by now." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sorry I worried you my lord." Rin said sitting down next to him dipping her toes in the cold water.

Sesshomaru looked at the two little girls in his arms. "Rin, I have told you, you don't have to call me by that anymore."

"I'm sorry my lord. It's been a habbit since you found me." Rin said innocently.

"I guess I have taught you too much for your age. You are a seven year old child that knows too well." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will I see you smile a lot now?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru's smile faded away. Rin looked at her lord and stood up. She began to walk away but stopped to say one more thing. "Lord Sesshomaru, when I'm older, I hope you and I can be closer. Nothing personal just to see you show emotion. That would be a great gift for me when I am mature." With that Rin walked away.

Sesshomaru looked behind him and Rin was gone. He turned back to the lake and became saddened. 'What did she meant about being mature? I wish I could show emotion to her but it is too hard. Why? Should I really be thinking about what Inuyasha said to me earlier. Her birthday is in two days and soon she'll be an eight year old child.' Sesshomaru thought.

Next day Rin was excited for her birthday tomarrow. Kagome was in her time looking for a gift and everyone was around town looking for something great for Rin. Sesshomaru stayed in his hut thinking about Rin and what she had said last night. Inuyasha interrupted his thinking by walking in.

"Hey Sesshomaru aren't you gonna get anything for Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha I have decided to give Rin her gift ten years fom now." Sesshomaru said.

"What, why when she's eight-teen?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Because she wants something when she matures." Sesshomaru answered.

"Like what?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I am not sure. She wants something from me when she matures, so I'll give her something when she's eight-teen." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"She might be dissapointed if you don't get her anything." Inuyasha said.

"I do not care if she is mad about a simple gift." Sesshomaru said.

"Thats the problem. You just don't care. She wants something from you when she is at a mature age. You have to realize what she wants. She has given you clues." Inuyasha knew he was annoying his brother.

"Inuyasha I will not speak that way with Rin. She is still young. Yes she wants a child of her own but that does not mean I have to be the father. Who would love a half breed child?" Sesshomaru said forcefully.

"Who cares how the child looks. Thats not the point. Rin dosn't understand much about this. Besides, I born a half breed and look where it made me end up. I have a family. Rin wants that, she has no one but you and thats all she wants to be happy." Inuyasha left angered.

Sesshomaru thought about what Inuyasha had said. 'I guess that is my fault for Rin thinking in this certain way. She knows too much for her age.' Sesshomaru thought.

**Hah! I'm done! I hope you like this chappy. Please review! **


	20. Rin's Eightteenth Bday Gift From Sessh

**I'm going to finish my story with one more chapter. I'm still not sure yet. I guess it will be long like my other story. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing guys. Oh I think I'll make this another sessh and rin thing.**

**Punk Rock Miko2: What can I say, it's Sesshomaru.**

**Serenity: Thanks for the comment. It's cute for a little girl liking an older guy. It's wierd too.**

**Satori-Ashinto: I know. Cute, cute. I hope you like this chapter.**

**punkrockprincess637:Ok, Ok, Ok! I'm updating. )**

**princess-moon-soul: Thanks for the comment. When it comes to Rin and Sessh it is cute no matter what.**

**Vampyr-ladie696: My brother dosn't have a pen name. He says fanfiction is for girls. The stupid idiot goes to my cousin's house and they write stories here in fanfic. I just have no idea what's the name. Thanks for the comment though.**

**Coleer: Wait I don't think that ever happened to me though. Oh no wait, yea it did. Just you waitwhat I got planned for Sessh and Rin.**

**Reason 2.0: I know me too!Finally I'm not the only one.I rather see Sesshomaru as a father to Rin. But my friends want me to do somethings I wont usually do. So yea I'm having a Rin and Sessh couple just this once. And more likely cause I was blackmailed. Dammit! I'm always blackmailed by my friends. (Some friends)**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING**

**ENJOY MY LAST CHAPTER!**

10 YEARS LATER

It was a happy time for the group. Kagome and Inuyasha were married in Kagome's time. All her friends were there from the fudal era and her own time. They did get some looks but no one really mind. Rin ended up being the flower girl, Sesshomru was Inuyasha's best man, and Sango was Kagome's maid of honor. Kagome's mother had Tulip and Orchid in her arms. Over all, the wedding went as Kagome planned. Everyone went back to the fudal era a week after the wedding.But now, ten years after that...

Kagome and Inuyasha are living in their own hut with their child. Inuyasha and Miroku are out looking for food while Kagome and Sango watch their ten year old daughters. Shippo now being eight-teen, has a family of his own. He lives far up in the mountains with his family. Rin who is seven-teen is still living with her lord. She now wears clothing from Kagome's time since she felt more comfortable in that. She walked up to the two little girls playing with Kilala. The little girls ran to Rin in a tight hug.

"Hi Rin!" The girls yelled.

Kagome and Sango walked out their huts and greeted Rin. "Hello Rin." Kagome greeted.

"Hi Kagome, Sango." Rin greeted back.

"How have you been?" Sango asked.

"Just great. I came here because Lord Sesshomaru wanted to be alone. I hope you guys don't mind." Rin said hopefully.

"Ofcourse not. We love it when you come over. The boys are out getting lunch." Sango quickly said.

"Mommy can aunty Rin play with us? Please!" Orchid asked.

"If Rin wants too." Sango said.

"Yay! Did you hear that Tulip- Tulip? Aunty Kagome where is Tulip?" Orchid said looking around.

"Mommy look at me!" Kagome looked up at a tree where Tulip was hanging by a tall branch. She slipped and fell off the branch.

Kagome quickly turned demon and jumped high. She caught Tulip and landed softly on the ground. She turned human again and let Tulip go. "Tulip how many times I've told you not to climb trees anymore. You'll get hurt!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry." Tulip said walking toward Orchid. "Wait a minute I smell daddy!" Tulip climbed another tree and tripped again and fell.

Inuyasha jumped and caught Tulip. "Tulip what are you doing? You know your mother gets scared when you climb trees." Inuyasha said walking back to Miroku.

"I want to jump tree to tree just like you and mommy."

"I know and I'll teach you. Just not right now." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Uncle Miroku!" Tulip jumped into Miroku's arms and gave him a hug.

"Hello Tulip. Where is everybody?" Miroku asked.

"In the village." Tulip said cheerfully.

The boys arrived and were greeted by the girls. They set up lunch and sat under the shade where it was nice and fresh. Kagome and Sango joined them. Rin was playing with Tulip and Orchid when Sesshomaru showed up.

"Rin have you practiced your fighting skills?" Sesshomaru said in his non-emotional tone.

"Yes I have Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said silently.

"Hi uncle Sesshomaru." Tulip and Orchid said at the same time.

"Hello." Sesshomaru said walking toward Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. "You usually come here when somethings's up."

"Do you know what happens tomarrow?" Sesshomaru asked closing his eyes.

"Umm no." Inuyasha said confused.

"Rin turns eight-teen tomarrow." Sesshomaru still had his eyes closed.

"I know. We all know. We already got her something." Inuyasha said.

"What did you all get her?" Sesshomaru asked opening his eyes.

"We're not going to tell you." Inuyasha smirked.

"What did you get her Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru. He just simply stood up and left.

NEXT DAY

Rin was in the village celebrating her birthday with her friends. Sesshomaru walked over to her. "Rin walk with me to the lake." Sesshomaru walked ahead and Rin shrugged. She walked behind him and stood silent.

They arrived at the lake and Sesshomaru sat down. Rin sat beside him and took off her shoes.

"Lord Sesshomaru is there something you want to say?" Rin asked.

"Rin, ten years ago you and I sat here. Do you remember?" Sesshomru asked.

"Yes I do." Rin replied.

"You said to me you wanted something from me when you mature. Do you remember what it was?"

"Yes but I don't think you would do it."

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Because you see me as a daughter. There's no point of having a father when he dosn't act like one." Rin answered.

"That's what you wanted? A father?"

"That and something else. I wanted you to open up to me. I wanted to see your feelings. Lord Sesshomaru, you took care of me and raised me well. But I'm eight-teen now. I want to do something I wouldn't do in a million years. I want to go wild." Rin said in awe. "Besides, I don't think I need a father anymore."

"Well then what do you want? It's your birthday-" Sesshomaru was interrupted.

"Birthday? What do you care. You never gave me anything for my birthday. Why start now! It's how I've known you don't love me in any way. Inuyasha didn't do anything for me and here he is loving me, making me smile and make me feel like a part of the family and he is your brother!" Rin yelled.

"You don't think I love you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"I've known that for a very long time." Rin saidsilently.

"If you've known that, why did you stay by my side? You could havemoved in with Inuyasha."

"See! It's a fact that you never wanted me there-"

"Rin would you stop yelling!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"No! not this time! I've always wanted to tell you that I do love you! But the fact that you just don't care broke my heart and-"

"You're wrong! I've always been thinking about it. I love you Rin!" Sesshomaru's eyes turned purple and back to his original color.

"Why?" Rin asked surprised.

"Why? Why can't you just accept the fact that I do?"

"Because it dosn't happen like that."

"Well then just remember all the times you were there for me."

"I bet you didn't want me there." Rin said walking back to the village.

"But you were there."

"Thanks for saying that Sesshomaru. I think I'll get back to my party."

"Finally. You said my name without honoring me. Thank you." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Your welcome." Rin said walking away.

"Wait Rin. You said you wanted to do somethingyou would never do. Lets go do something."

"Sure like what." Rin said blankly. Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and whispered in her ear. She turned bright red. "Sesshomaru!"

"What! Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yea well demon or not there is still one thing on a guy's mind." Rin said still looking red.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and gave her a sweet kiss. "How about now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well... um... ok. A while won't hurt." Rin said in awe.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and went to their hut.

AT THE PARTY

"I wonder where Sesshomaru and Rin are." Sango said. Inuyasha tried to sniff them out and started laughing.

"Kagome turn demon real quick." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned demon and looked confused.

"Tell me what you smell?" Inuyasha said laughing harder.

"It smells like... Rin.. and Sesshomaru. A little too much. Oh my god." Kagome began to laugh.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru scored points with Rin." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome laughed and accidentally dropped her ring. "Oops." Kagome reached for her ring when a crow snatched it and flew away. Kagome and the group looked at the crow.

"CHASE THAT RING!"

The End

**There it is. Don't think I forgot about the ring. That's what it's all about right? Well there is the whole story. Don't forget to check out the story 'Not What I Expected' It used to be my brother's but now he dosn't want it. So because of the reviews I got I will continue that story today or tomarrow. Make sure you chek it out. Latazzzzz!**

**-Corral's lifeRKIN**


End file.
